Total Drama Mutation
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: Rookie chemical scientist Jay Hunter, has been blackmailed into becoming a co-host and prop supplier for the newest season of Total Drama. How will contestants fair when in order to win a million bucks, they must become MUTANTS! AN: First story, hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story, so chances are that it may not be perfect. Please feel free to review and I'll try to correct any errors. This is currently set about a year or so after World Tour, just to allay any confusion.**

 **Prologue:**

"How the bloody hell did I get roped into doing this?" a British accented voice complained.

The voice in question belonged to a 20-year-old young man, with mid-length dark brown hair swept to the left with a shock of green tinting his fringe, and slightly pale Caucasian skin. He was wearing a red and black t-shirt with intricate patterns all over it, navy jeans with a few tears here and there, and a pair of green lab goggles hanging from his neck. His eyes, which were a faint hazel colour (bordering on fully green), were currently narrowed in annoyance and exasperation at the two men standing beside him.

This was Jay Hunter. He was an amateur scientist who had recently been conducting some experiments with samples of chemical waste that had been illegally dumped on a remote island in Canada. Unfortunately, this particular island was Pathicew Island, the former location of a popular Canadian TV show called Total Drama Island.

And Jay was unlucky enough to be caught on the island, right after it had been repurchased by the show.

The main target of his glare was a tanned Canadian/Newfoundland man around his height, with chin length black hair styled into a windblown look, black eyes full of mischief and a hint of sadism, and an admittedly handsome face which was currently sporting a smug grin. He wore a dark blue button t-shirt over a white long-sleeve, greenish brown khakis with white and blue shoes and a shell necklace around his neck.

This was Chris Mclean, the host of Total Drama Island and its following seasons, who was known to be an absolute sadist that would go to nearly any extreme to cause misery and mayhem for the contestants, just to bring in great ratings for his show and his own twisted amusement.

"Because…" he explained with a shrug, never losing his grin. "It was either you work for me this season, or you get sent off to jail and likely all your precious research 'smart guy'. But hey, if you really don't wanna be here, we can always just call up the RCMP to come pick you up, right Chef?" He nudged his companion, who simply gave a grunt.

Chef Hatchet, or 'Chef' as he was usually called, was an absolute brick-house of a man with bulging muscles almost everywhere, and towered over Jay and Chris by a good few feet. He had African-American skin, a moustache and goatee combo, and (though you couldn't see it under his shirt) a ships anchor tattoo on his left shoulder. His clothes consisted of a cream coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark brown pants and boots, and topped off with a chef's apron and hat.

Jay grumbled, but as much as he hated to admit it, the pretty boy had a point. When he was discovered unintentionally trespassing on the island, the fine he was given was far too high for his recently low accounts to pay due to how much money he spent on his research, and he was on the verge of being arrested. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Jay had managed to make a breakthrough with said research before being caught; a breakthrough that caught the attention of Total Drama's producers.

They offered Jay an ultimatum: they would pay off Jay's fine and completely return all of his equipment and research, in exchange for him becoming a co-host for their latest season and using his breakthrough as part of the show.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, well he couldn't exactly refuse, now could he?

So now here he was, trapped on the very island he'd unknowingly been trespassing on, forced to work for one of the most sadistic men in the world and expose over 22 teenagers to an experimental Mutagen; all for the sake of bring massive ratings to a show he didn't even like that much and avoiding jail-time.

'Oh joy~'

Sighing in resignation, Jay turned around to face the sea, where a small group of boats were slowly making their way to towards the island docks. As Chef left to take care of some last-minute errands, the hidden camera crews got ready to roll and Chris checked his hair for the hundredth time, Jay thought to himself 'I just hope these blokes will be okay with being turned into a mutant for the summer…oh don't be a numpty, of course they won't!'

End

 **AN: So, what do you think? Does this story have potential? If so, feel free to review and to send in suggestions for what the campers should be mutated into. I already have a few plans in mind, but I'll happily welcome any ideas you may have.**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


	2. Chapter 1: Here we go again

**AN: Just a quick heads up before we start; while I have seen the characters from Revenge of the Island and the seasons after, I only really know all the details about the original cast from the first three seasons. So, besides maybe one or two OCs, I'm only going to be using the original characters. If it bothers you that much, just leave a comment in the reviews.**

 **So, without further ado…let's get started!**

"Talking"

' _Sound Effect'_

'Thoughts'

" **Distorted Voice"**

"YELLING"

" _ **CROWD YELLING"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TMNT or Total Drama.**

 **Chapter 1: Here we go again…with a twist!**

The cameras activate to show an astronaut in space, doing some maintenance to a satellite in orbit above the earth. Suddenly, the satellite bursts apart to reveal that it has somehow been stuffed to the seams with marshmallows, leaving the poor astronaut dumbfounded.

The camera then rapidly zooms in on the earth, passing by birds, planes and clouds, before slowing to reveal Chris Mclean himself standing on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, Pathicew Island. Standing a few feet to his left is Jay, who looks non-to-happy to be there.

"We've been to the movies, we've been all over the world! And this season, we're going right back where it all began, at Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris proclaimed spreading his arms in an extravagant manner, prompting a roll of eyes from his co-host.

Not noticing Jay's gesture, Chris continued. "I'm Chris Mclean, and as you can see, things have changed since we've been away" he gestured towards the island, showing it to be in a case of major disrepair. Some areas of the campgrounds were overgrown, some of the buildings had a series of holes in them. Even the camps sign suddenly fell from its posts, as if on cue.

One main difference though, was a large warehouse situated were the 'Arts and Crafts' shed used to be. Unlike the other buildings, this one was completely intact with tinted glass windows to prevent anyone from looking inside and a large pair of doors locked with a password and palm scanner lock.

Jay eyed the new building with a hint of pride, before turning back to Chris when he started speaking again. "And we have a brand-new twist for this season, courtesy of my new co-host!" he walked over and placed an arm around Jay's shoulder.

"This is Jay Hunter, he'll be serving as my assistant and backup host for this season, Additionally, since he's the chemical genius who helped make this season a reality, he'll be the head scientist for the show!".

' _More like the only scientist'_ Jay thought to himself, before taking his que. "Regardless of the, _conditions_ shall we say, the rules of the game are more or less the same; twenty-two teenagers will have to bunk with each other whether they like it or not, share any thoughts they would otherwise keep private in the outhouse confession stand, risking their lives (and probably their sanity)" he muttered.

He about to continue before Chris interrupted "By competing in _life-threatening_ challenges all over the island, and risk being voted off! Last one standing wins ONE, MILLION, DOLLARS!" he yelled, snatching a drink from a nearby intern and completely unaware of jay's vengeful looking glare.

"Speaking of our cast, here they come now!" Chris proclaimed while pointing out to sea, to reveal a luxury yacht approaching the island carrying all the members of the original show, plus the two extras that joined in the World Tour season: Justin, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Eva, Sierra, Lindsay, Owen, Trent, DJ, Harold, Alejandro, Noah, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Geoff, Beth, Bridgette and the still feral Ezekiel. The only ones missing from the group were Katie and Sadie.

 **(AN: I know, I know, not very informative! Sorry, but if I tried to describe them all we'd probably be here all day. Just look up their appearances on google images, or if it bothers you that much just say so in the reviews!)**

As the boat finally made port, the campers immediately started disembarking. First off were Ezekiel and Izzy, both of them jumping from the prow with the former landing all fours, while the latter laughed like a loon until she faceplanted the deck, earning a wince from both hosts.

Next came Owen, barrelling down the gangplank whooping at the top of his lungs, while carrying a reluctant Noah and Trent under his arms. After that, the couples disembarked; Duncan and Gwen, Heather and Alejandro, Tyler and Lindsay, Cody and Sierra and Bridgette and Geoff.

Then came an irate looking Courtney, tailed by Leshawna, Justin and Harold. Finally came Eva, DJ and Beth, dragging a substantial amount of luggage behind them.

Already being familiar with the members of the cast, Jay tuned out their introductions in favour of thinking to himself, _'I hope those producers know what they're doing. I mean, they're paying me to douse twenty-two overbearing and overemotional classroom rejects with an_ experimentalMUTATION serum! _Just the changes to their faces_ alone _could be enough to traumatise them!'_ he became so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when the eyes of one of the campers noticed him.

Courtney had only been paying half-attention to Chris' welcoming speech, partly because she had heard similar three times before and partly, because she was still sore about Duncan and Gwen cheating on her in the previous season. As such, she was the first to notice that Chris had a new companion with him.

Under normal circumstances, she would either Chris who the new guy was or just politely introduce herself but due to her irrational state, she instead marched right up to the guy and yelled "Hey you!"

"AAAHHH, JESUS CHRIST!" Jay yelped, leaping several feet in surprise. His startled yelp caught the attention of the other campers, who eyed the newcomer in various forms of interest.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Huh, wonder who that new guy is? A new intern or something? He looks kinda cool with that green streak"Geoff puzzled to himself,

' _Kssht'_ "Hmm, he looks like he's British in ethnicity, could he possibly be a new player?" Alejandro speculated,

' _Kssht'_ " _Oooh~_ we got us a good lookin' one here! Hope he ends up on my team"Leshawna thought to herself,

" _Kssht'_ "Oh great, just what I need, another obstacle in my path to victory!' Heather griped,

' _Kssht'_ "Sweet! Somebody new! WHOOHOO!' Owen cheered to himself, before letting out a fart,

' _Kssht'_ "…Oh boy…Best of luck dealing with Mt. Courtney, whoever you are' Gwen said, wishing the scientist good luck,

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Many different trains of thought passed through the camper's heads, however Courtney was the only one to actually voice her thoughts.

"Who in the heck are you? Are you a new cast member or something? You'd better not be, because I have enough to deal with as it is!". She ranted and ranted and ranted, not giving the scientist any time to answer her questions (read: demands) and not noticing that his surprise had quickly vanished, now being rapidly replaced with irritation. Finally, Jay couldn't stand it anymore and promptly exploded.

"MAYBE IF YOU WOULD SHUT IT FOR A SECOND, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO ACTUALLY ANSWER!" he bellowed, silencing the CIT and drawing stares from the others, some shocked and some impressed.

Chuckling at his co-hosts dramatic reaction to the snobby CIT, Chris sidled up to the still heavily-breathing scientist and slung an arm round his shoulder. "To answer your first question, Courtney…" he started, gesturing to Jay "This is Jay Hunter, he's an amateur scientist that the producers have signed up to be my co-host this season, as well as being the supplier and supervisor for the show."

Thankfully, Chris' introduction had given Jay enough time to cool down from his sudden rage spike and, after taking a deep breath, he gave the campers a more pleasant smile.

"Sorry about that, lads and lass'" he apologized, giving a quick salute to the contestants before shrugging, "Normally I'm as chill as can be but when someone pushes my buttons, I tend to fly off the handles a bit"

After some acknowledging gestures from the cast, and a half-hearted apology from Courtney, Chris decided it was time to move on.

"Alright campers, to get back on topic, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! And more importantly welcome to latest series of Total Drama, sure to be the wicked, dramatic, and weirdest season yet!"

Chris raised his arms in the air, looked directly into the camera and announced…

"Welcome to Total, Drama, **Mutation!** '

There was a brief period of silence, in which Chris simply stood with his arms behind his back grinning widely, Jay rubbed his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, Chef finally came back from his errands and rolled his eyes when he realised what had happened, and every single one of the teens stood frozen like statues, the last word of the new season's title repeating in their heads.

Anticipating the outburst to come, Jay raised his other hand and started counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1~" as soon as he finished counting, it happened.

" _ **TOTAL DRAMA WHAT!"**_ the cast screamed in unison., Chris bursting out laughing at their reactions while Chef and Jay sighed in annoyance. The pretty-boy's mirth quickly vanished, when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and came face to face with a seething Duncan, with Alejandro, Noah and Justin right behind looking just as angered.

"What the hell do you mean by _mutation_?!" Duncan yelled incredulously,

"Indeed! What are you up to this time you psychopath!" Alejandro shouted in agreement,

"Just what do you plan on doing to my _gorgeous_ face?!" Justin cried, earning and incredulous look from Noah.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Seriously? That's what he's worried about?!" Noah questioned, before slapping a palm to his face "~sigh~ Typical" He should have known that Justin would prioritise his looks above everything else.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

The reactions from the other campers were just as incredulous; Heather, Lindsay and Lashawna were just as worried about their looks as Justin. Bridgette and Sierra were each clinging to their respective boyfriends, who were doing their best to calm the girls down while also keeping _themselves_ calm. DJ had actually dropped to the ground and started crying.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "It was bad enough having to deal with the _last_ season!" DJ cried, referring to all the animals he'd accidentally injured in World tour.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Harold and Beth tried to calm the crying giant down, but they weren't having much luck. Izzy and Owen were actually taking the news quite well, in fact they even looked excited about it! Though to be fair, Owen often got excited about a lot of odd things and Izzy was pretty much the definition of crazy.

The pandemonium continued for another few minutes, which quickly got on Chef's nerves. Jay and Chris only got a seconds warning before Chef stomped the docks hard (partially breaking them).

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND STOP DRIVING ME CRAZY MAGGOTS!". The grizzled army veterans bellow quickly brought the chaos to a close, and most of the campers instantly snapped into a single file line, flashbacks of their experience with Chef's 'Master Chief Hatchet' persona forcing them into old habits.

Sighing in relief, Jay gave the cooker a thankful nod and whistled, gaining the teens' attention. "To clarify what my 'boss' was saying…" he rolled eyes, "A few months ago, I was doing some research and experimentation with numerous kinds of chemicals, that Chris here had the bright idea to use this island as a dumping ground for."

Noticing the contestants getting worried again, he quickly waved his arms in an assuring manner, "Not to worry everyone, while there are still a few patches of waste here and there, the island IS inhabitable." The still-nervous members of the cast gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Back to the point…" Jay continued "The only reason I didn't get nicked, was because I managed to make a breakthrough in my research that caught the interest of the show's producers."

Turning around, he gave a sharp whistle, prompting one of the interns to rush over with something. Due to it being covered by a piece of cloth, all that anyone could tell was that the object was cylindrical in shape. Taking the object, Jay turned back round to face the campers with one hand under the cloth.

"This…" Jay stated, holding up the mystery object "…is that breakthrough. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…" he grabbed the cloth, and threw it away.

"MUTAGEN!"

The instant Jay threw away the cloth, everyone's faces were bathed in an unnatural, luminous glow. The object, now-revealed chemical canister, contained an unearthly looking greenish-blue substance that gave off a droning hum. The teens had mixed reactions; some gazed at the canister in awe, others flinched away in fear or disgust, and others had…different reactions.

Izzy had instantly zoomed forward, seemingly mesmerized by the Mutagen's glow, "Ooooooooohhhh, preeeeeettyyyyyy~".

Ezekiel shuffled forward and gave the canister a cautious sniff, before backing off with a whine.

After a moment had passed, Gwen asked "Uh, quick question? If that ooze is what the producers wanted, why didn't they just let you rot while they took it off your hands?" Jay gave the goth a look "Two reasons for that love. Number one is that I'm the only one who knows the formula, so I'm the only one who can make it" he explained, getting a nod of understanding. "As for the second reason…" he was about to finish, when suddenly…

"AWESOME!" a certain oaf yelled, shoving into the scientist and snatching the vial, staring at its contents in childish glee.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Owen gave a sheepish chuckle before speaking "I gotta admit, my reaction to that muta-stuff once I got over the awe; kinda embarrassing. Heh heh~".

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"This stuff can actually mutate stuff?! SWEET, LETS TRY IT OUT!" Then, to everyone's shock and horror, he opened the canister!

" _NO OWEN NOOOOOO!"_ everybody cried, but it was too late! Startled by the yelling, Owen jerked the canister and caused some of the Mutagen to fly out. After what seemed like a minute, gravity finally took hold and the Mutagen fell over the side of the docks, splattering all over a nesting seagull. At first, nothing really happened; the seagull just sat there, the campers and hosts watched in confusion and anticipation respectively, and Jay groaned while rubbing his eyes. But then, the gull started to twitch and spasm, a glow similar to the Mutagen emanating from it. Soon the glow became too bright, forcing all present to avert their eyes. After a period of time passed, the glow died down and everyone turned back…before the teens' jaws promptly dropped in shock!

Standing in the place of the once normal seagull, was what looked like a man with the head, legs and feathers of a seagull! The newly-made 'Man-gull' barely moved before a team of interns dogpiled it, tied it up and promptly carried it away. The was a moment of silence, which was soon broken when Jay growled in frustration and snatched the canister back from Owen, giving the suddenly nervous oaf a deadly glare. Closing his eyes and taking a breath to calm down, Jay resealed the canister before turning to the rest of the cast, irritation still evident in his eyes.

"That…!" he snapped, causing some of them to jump "…is the second reason I'm here. If handled improperly, Mutagen mutations can be unpredictable, uncontrollable and possibly dangerous. In other words," he trailed off, before stomping his foot and glaring "…DON'T. TOUCH. THE OOZE!" With that final roar and some assuring nods, the scientist took another deep breath before adopting a pleasant (if not slightly twitchy) grin.

However, before he could say anything, Chris decided that now was the right time to but in and shoved his co-host aside. Ignoring the glare thrown his way, he addressed the audience "As you just saw folks, we have one heck of a season planned! Once mutated, they're going to have to put their new bodies to the test in a gauntlet of the most wicked, insane, and impossible challenges ever!" the host exclaimed, before 'slyly' (read: obviously) stage-whispering to the camera "And personally, I can't wait to see what these freaks turn into, right guys?" he asked, directing the question to his fellow hosts. Chef simply smirked and shrugged, not really caring all that much. Jay on the other hand, had reached his boiling point.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Knowing Mclean, he would likely end up rigging things so that each camper would be turned into something they hated, then force them into challenges that went against their nature!" Jay cried in frustration, before calming down and adopting a sinister grin "That's when I got an idea so sadistic, so cruel! -Heh heh- It would certainly make that pretty boy think twice before pulling anything".

 **(End Confession Cam)**

At first the scientist was about to explode into a rant, but then he paused and relaxed into a pleasant smile. "Right you are Chris! In fact, I think it's time for our contestants to see where I make the magic happen. What do you think?" Jays suggestion drew a raised eyebrow from Chef, but Chris simply nodded in agreement.

"Well then!" the scientist chirped, "…let's get going. Follow me everyone!" With that, Jay walked away towards the campground, the oblivious host and suspicious cook and campers trailing behind him.

Eventually, they found themselves standing outside the new warehouse, watching as Jay input a password into the lock.

"Hey, is this where the 'Arts and Crap' centre used to be?" Duncan's question was met with a few murmurs of agreement from the others. Chris gave the delinquent a grin and answered for his preoccupied co-host. "It used to be, but one of Jays demands for working for us was a fully equipped facility. And besides, Chef found another place for him to park his hog."

Once Chris finished speaking, a whirring was heard as Jay pressed his hand against the palm scanner. After an affirmative bleep, the doors of the warehouse started to open, a bright light from inside causing some to look away. Undeterred by the light, Jay threw the contestants a bright grin and walked inside, "Enter, and be amazed!".

Everyone walked inside, and the camper's jaws dropped in awe once again. The inside of the warehouse was a massive, high-tech laboratory. Everywhere they looked, something advanced met their eyes. The only things they could really identify was a command console near the wall, a few tables littered with notes and vials full of chemicals, and a few computer processors. There was even a second-floor railing running across the walls, with even more apparatus spread about.

But the real attention grabber was a large, spherical glass chamber suspended in the middle of the room, currently empty of any contents. The sphere had four large tubes connected to its upper half, each one leading to a large tank in each corner of the room, and only two openings: one was a hatch on the bottom that was currently sealed shut, the other was surrounded by a thick metal rim at the top, that could only be accessed from the second floor. Directly below the chamber was a pit in the floor covered by grill, while above it was an incredibly large machine. The machine itself appeared to be a containment unit of sorts, with several sections marked with what looked like animal symbols, and a tridactyl mechanical claw-arm connected to the bottom.

Any other observations were put on hold when a sharp whistle drew their attention back to Jay, who was now standing just to the side of the chamber.

"Well then, allow me to present my humble laboratory, the place where I make the magic happen. And this…" he said, as he tapped the side of the sphere, "…is my 'magic wand' so to speak. I call it, the Mutation Station!"

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "One of the benefits of working for Total Drama…all the funds I need to build whatever I want and/or need!" Jay proclaimed with a smug smile.

' _Kssht'_ "I've only seen labs like that in sci-fi movies! This Mutagen stuff must cost _tons_ to make." pondered Harold.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"Um, excuse me~, Mr Jake?" Lindsay raised her hand like a schoolgirl, "How does that Muta-thing work?". Jay turned pensive; he was already aware of the bombshells low intellect and poor memory, so he knew that she wouldn't understand a word of his explanation.

'Ah bugger it. You were going to tell them anyway' pushing his thoughts aside, the co-host gave the blonde a pleasant smile. "I'm glad you asked my dear! You see, the way that the Mutation Station works, can be split down into four basic steps." It was then that Jay's smile went from sunny to sinister.

"But rather than simply tell you about it, how about I give you a _demonstration~_ " he looked to a confused Chris and Chef, before nodding towards the host and giving the cooker a sly wink.

Chefs eyes widened, then narrowed in sadistic glee. He then grabbed Chris by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up, carrying over to a nearby elevator and grinning all the while.

"W-wait, what're you doing?" The now-nervous host asked, before he paled in realisation, "Oh no, no no NO NO! C'MON GUYS, PLEASE DON'T!"

But Chris' pleas went unheard as Chef entered the elevator, now chuckling in anticipation.

Some of the campers looked confused, but the smarter among them had figured out what was going.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Duncan smirked, "Oh, this is gonna be a blast!"

' _Kssht'_ "I don't get it, what're they doing?" Beth asked confused.

' _Kssht'_ "FINALLY! SWEET REVENGE!" Eva cried in jubilation.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Jay meanwhile had sat down at the command console and started pressing buttons. After a few moments, he paused and turned to the bemused cast.

"Now then, the step-by-step guide to Mutagen mutation! Step 1…" he pulled a lever, causing the four pumps in the room to hum into life. A second later, Mutagen came pouring out of the tubes that connected the glass chamber to the pumps.

Soon the entire chamber was filled to the brim, bathing the room in the Mutagens greenish-blue glow. "…the Mutagen Chamber is filled to the brim with Mutagen."

By now Chef had reached the second floor and was making his way to the entrance of the pit, Chris still struggling in his grip.

"Then comes step 2…" Jay continued, pressing even more buttons. This time the cast's attention was drawn to the device above the chamber; the claw-arm rotated around and rose up, as a panel with what looked like a weasel on it opened up.

Oddly enough, while there were many ports underneath the panel only one of them was occupied with a vial, which the claw quickly extracted before bringing it into the light, revealing it to be full of blood.

The panel then closed up and the claw lowered down to the metal rim around the top of the Mutagen chamber. It plugged the vial into a port in the rim, which then sucked all the blood out of the vial. Seconds later, the cast could make out the blood in the Mutagen before it quickly disappeared.

"I select a sample of animal DNA from the storage tank and mix it in with the Mutagen." Jay eyed the catwalk near the Mutagen, where Chef was now suspending the frantic host over the pit. He then turned back to the camper and laced his fingers together.

"Now before I get into step 3, I have a question for you all. Has anyone had any bad experiences with skunks thanks to this show? More specifically, thanks to Chris?" Jay's question caused a couple of looks to be exchanged, before Trent, Gwen and Bridgette raised their hands.

Jay briefly nodded in acknowledgement before smirking, "Well this should be therapeutic for you! Let's see how fond Chris is of skunks…" his smirk became a maniacal grin and he threw Chef a thumbs-up, "…when he IS a skunk!"

The cooker returned the grin and thumbs-up, while even more blood vacated Chris' face when he heard just what the scientist had in mind for him.

"NOOOO! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU HERE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! A RAISE, A FEW DAYS OFF, ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T DROP ME IN THERE!"

Suddenly Jay put his hand up and Chef, who had been preparing to drop the now pleading pretty-boy, paused in his tracks. The scientist tapped his chin in thought like he was considering Chris' offer, before his eyes strayed over the impatient cast and he smirked.

"I don't know mates, Chris' offer is _very_ tempting. So why don't we make it your decision; should we drop him in the tank?" the eyes of the campers panned between Jay, the glowing tank of Mutagen and then finally Chris, who gave them a pleading glare. They all exchanged a look, before turning forwards as and chanting, "DROP, HIM. DROP, HIM. DROP, HIM."

Jay looked up to Chef "You heard them big guy, drop him!"

"Roger that boss!" the cooker yelled back, and with a slight toss, he dropped Chris.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" _'SPLASH'_

A few seconds after he was dropped in, Chris' silhouette appeared in the tank, suspended in the Mutagen. A snap of fingers however, drew everyone's eyes away from the tank and back to Jay.

"Step 3, the subject of the mutation is dropped into the tank, and the Mutagen works its mojo." As if on cue, Chris started to twitch and spasm, his groans being heard from within the chamber and his silhouette glowing brightly.

The contestants and cooker watched in stunned awe as the mutation process began; Chris' body started to swell with muscle and flab and grow in height, his fingers lengthening into claws and his face lengthening into a muzzle. His hair spiked up into a mohawk and for the grand finale his rear end seemed to swell up, before a large, bushy tail burst from his pants.

As the mutation completed itself, Chris reared his new head back and let out a chirping growl.

After a few seconds, Jay started pushing buttons on the console again, "Finally we come to step 4: drain the Mutagen out of the tank and reveal the new mutant to the world!" with another pull of a lever, the hatch on the bottom of the tank opened and the Mutagen spilled out, falling straight down the pit.

And right there, lying on the grate over the pit was a large humanoid shape, still covered head to toe in ooze.

Chef, who had transitioned back to the ground floor during the mutation, stepped forward with a water hose and sprayed down the lump, revealing the mutant within.

It looked like a giant, slightly tubby humanoid skunk, with big finger-like claws, a black-furred weasel-like face with a pink nose and white mohawk, and a big black and white bushy tail.

Slowly the skunk started to stagger to its feet, groaning and rubbing its head. "Oh man, I don't feel so good" it moaned in a very familiar voice.

Everyone watched, some confused and some amused as the skunk suddenly froze, before bring its clawed hand to its eyes and staring at it in shock.

"No. No no no NO NO NO!" the skunk started checking itself over; touching the tip of its nose, feeling the sides of its muzzle, running its hands over its new body, all the while its face grew more and more frantic.

Finally, it spun around and stared at its tail which on cue gave a cute little wag, prompting giggles from some of the girls.

For a minute there was silence, the skunk that used to be Chris Mclean simply staring straight ahead, dead to the world. The contestant's reactions were mixed; some of the girls were gazing at Chris in adoration, a few campers were still gawking in shock, and the rest were just about ready to burst out laughing (Chef included).

Jay simply shook his head with a grin, before raising three fingers and counting down, "And in three, two, one~".

Then Chris dropped to his knees, his face contorted for a moment, before…

" **NOOOOOO! LOOK AT MEEEEE! I'M A DIRTY SKUUUUUUNK!"**

Chapter End

 **AN: Well, there you go everyone, the second chapter. Sorry about the wait but the amount of free time I have can be spotty at the best of times. I'll take a quick break to recharge before I get started on the next chapter and I already have an idea for the first challenge, but if you have ideas feel free to share them!**

 **Ps. A quick shout out to the author Johnathen. I appreciate the suggestions mate, but I need to know which camper you want to be mutated into what.**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 2: We're going on a Blood hunt!

**Sorry about the wait everyone, life decided to be a bitch and barely gave me any free time. Additionally, I'll be off on holiday soon and won't have free access to the internet or computer. I'll try and get as much of the next chapter done as I can, but don't expect another update until after the 17** **th** **.**

 **AN: In this chapter, were going to have another mutation, the first challenge, and deciding the teams. BTW, big thanks to Johnathen, Dis Lexic and Ela le Hissy for their suggestions.**

 **Also, the odd title will make sense once you read the story.**

 **Ps: Kudos to anyone who saw the reference at the end of the last chapter.**

 **So, without further ado…let's get started!**

"Talking"

' _Sound Effect'_

'Thoughts'

" **Distorted Voice"**

"YELLING"

" _ **CROWD YELLING"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TMNT or Total Drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We're going on a Blood Hunt!**

* * *

(Mutagen lab)

Not even five seconds after Chris' outburst, everybody burst out laughing. They knew it wasn't right, but considering that the man who had caused them so much misery had just been turned into, as he put it, 'a dirty skunk'? Could you really blame them?

Cody had dropped to his knees, and was now pounding the floor with no signs of calming down. Sierra likely would have taken advantage of this 'opportunity', if it weren't for the fact that she looked like she was about to join her 'boyfriend'. Trent, Tyler, Geoff and Leshawna were holding their stomachs in laughter, Owen, DJ, Justin and Harold were pretty much supporting each other. Hell, even Ezekiel had dropped his feral behaviour and was practically laughing himself to death with Izzy.

Everybody else reacted to the situation a little differently; Bridgette, Beth, Gwen and Noah were trying their best to hold it in (which resulted in near-constipated expressions), Lindsay was still cooing over how cute Chris looked and Heather, Alejandro, Eva, Duncan and Courtney were all sporting vindictive grins, taking pleasure in the hosts suffering.

Even Chef was busting a gut, even though he would likely receive another massive dock in pay for this. But personally, he couldn't care less; this was totally worth it!

With Chris still weeping like a baby and the contestants and cooker laughing themselves silly, nobody noticed that Jay was busy at the console again. Even when the Mutagen started lighting up the room with its glow, nobody even spared it a glance.

Finally, Chris managed to calm down a little and everybody managed to catch their breath. Chef was about to make a comment before a familiar _'whiiir, SNAP, hssssss'_ sound was heard. Everyone looked up just in time to see another vial of blood get sucked into the chamber, before the claw released the now-empty vial in a disposal bin and came to rest above the cast.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Now what's he up to?! He's already turned me into a dirty skunk! I don't wanna be a skunk, the ladys don't love skunks!" Needless to say, Chris was not taking his makeover very well.

' _Kssht'_ "Okay I'll admit, that stunt he just pulled knocked him up a few pages in my book!" Courtney exclaimed with a giddy smile, before her expression melted into a suspicious frown, "But what's he up to now?"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"Hey man, what gives?" Tyler asked in confusion. "Yeah, why're you refilling the tank?", Bridgette concurred, with the other teen's and Chef voicing their own confusion.

Jay pressed a couple more buttons before answering, "Well, a thought just occurred to me you see. Normally Chef over here is meant to keep you in line if any of you lose it, right mate?", he asked, receiving a nod from the still befuddled veteran. "Now, keeping twenty-two teens under control is usually a cinch for him, but twenty-two _mutant_ teens? Probably not so cinchy."

The campers exchanged looks, realizing Jay did make a valid point but not seeing where he was going with it. Chef on the other hand, paled in realisation before the scientist grabbed a lever, and pulled.

' _whiiir, snap!'_

Almost instantly, the claw dropped from above and grabbed the veteran under his arms, before carrying him over to the pit above the tank. Chef had barely any time to yell before the claw let go, and he fell straight into the Mutagen.

While the grunts and yells of a now-mutating Chef were heard, everybody (including a now coherent Chris) turned to stare at Jay with a 'WTF' expression. The scientist noticed the looks, and simply rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "I know, I know, 'Why the bloody hell did I do that?'. Look, just wait for him to finish and I'll explain once he's out" he assured them.

Any further comments were forgotten as Chef's mutation finished up, the campers gulping when they noticed two, sharp, pointy additions to his roaring head.

When the chamber released its contents into the disposal pit, the cooker simply laid still on the grate, still disoriented from the mutation. As the Mutagen that still covered him began to flow away, Chef finally came to his senses and opened his eyes with a groggy groan.

" _Urgh_ , oh man. I don't feel so good." he groaned, looking around for a moment. His eyes then strayed down to himself before widening in horror. "Oh no…" he whispered, before shooting to his feet.

Correction; before shooting to his _HOOVES!_

His body had gained a few more feet in height and somehow was even more ripped than before, with his skin being covered in reddish-brown fur. His legs had become triple-jointed and his feet were replaced with cloven hooves, while his arms had lengthened until they were longer than his legs and his hands were now tridactyl with ragged, keratin fingernails. But the biggest change, was his head! His mouth had stretched forward into a bovine snout, his ears had curled into leaf shapes and moved closer to the top of his head, and two big, cruel-looking horns were sprouting from his temples.

"WHAT'VE YA DONE TO ME, YA CRAZY FOOL?!" the cooker cried in shock, which quickly turned to rage. Steam bursting from his flaring nostrils and foam pouring from his bared teeth, Chef stomped over and grabbed Jay by his shirt before lifting him up, drawing an arm back in preparation.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Oh boy. Nice knowin ya Jay-dude, short as it was!" Tyler proclaimed, giving a mock salute to the camera.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Before he could throw a punch though, the panicked scientist raised his arms and yelled, "Whoa, whoa, steady on mate! I get that you're pissed but at least let me explain before you cave my head in!" Thankfully, the cooker was still sane enough to register the request, and simply glared at the nervous brit before unceremoniously dropping him. Jay rose to his feet, dusted himself off and looked up to Chef, who had been joined by Chris in glaring daggers at him.

Jay grinned sheepishly, "Okay, three reasons why I mutated you both. Number one: Chris deserved it and the producers approved it." He explained, holding his phone up.

The phone was showing a message...

DEAR MR HUNTER,

WE, THE PRODUCERS OF TOTAL DRAMA, HEREBY GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO EXPOSE THE CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA AND BY EXTENSION IT'S HOSTS, TO YOUR MUTAGEN FORMULA.

OUR ONLY REQUEST IS THAT YOU ENSURE THAT MR MCLEAN'S MUTATION INVOLVES AN ANIMAL THAT WIL HELP IN CURBING HIS RATHER LARGE EGO.

YOURS SINCERELY, THE PRODUCERS.

Chris snatched the phone and peered at the message closely, before slowly looking up in a deadpan. "Well, I guess I'm the goat…or in this case, the skunk" he muttered. Jay and Chef briefly smirked, before the former continued. "Number two: like I said earlier, even if Chef is a former army veteran, I doubt he can coralle twenty-two mutants when he's just one, normal man, hmm?" The cooker glared for a moment before reluctantly nodding, "…Yeah, guess you gotta point brat. Don't mean I gotta like it though" he acridly muttered.

"And finally, number 3: need I remind you of the other breakthrough I made?" asked Jay, his question drawing looks of realisation from the skunk and bull before…

' _Slap!' 'Slap!'_

…They both face-palmed, drawing skewed looks from the campers.

* * *

Jay gave the two mutants a moment to wallow in embarrassment before clearing his throat, "Anyway, I believe it's time to move on, don't you Chris?" he prodded, earning widened eyes and a thankful nod from Chris. "Oh yeah, thanks!" he said, before turning to the teens, "Anyway campers, with all that behind us, I think it's time to reveal your first challenge!"

"What? What do you mean 'our first challenge'?" Eva cried, throwing her arms up in indignation. "We're not even in teams yet!"

"You'd better not be planning to kick one of us off straight away, you enfermo! (1)" Alejandro growled in agreement.

Chris simply raised his hands, his signature smug grin being just as annoying on his new face as his old one. "Not at all, my good man! This is simply a…mini-challenge, should we say. Each of you has to work on your own to complete it and once it's over we'll get around to sorting the teams, but for now…" he gave Jay a look "…Mr Hunter, if you would?" The scientist twisted a knob on his console and every panel on the DNA storage machine opened, revealing that every single slot was empty. Not a single vial of blood anywhere. "As you can see" Chris picked up, gesturing to the machine "Chef has taken every single Vial out of the DNA machine, and hidden them all over the island." Chef strolled up with a large display board, which showed a map of the entire island. "Your task, is to scour the island and retrieve at least one of those Vials. If you find a Vial within two hours, your allowed to look for more until times up. If not, you'll lose the challenge. The consequences of which, will be revealed later on."

Spying a couple of suspicious smirks, Jay decided to speak up "Also, while contestants are allowed to swap or give away Vials if both parties consent to it, they are not allowed to take them by force or any similar means. Understand?" he explained, arching an eyebrow. The campers nodded in agreement, some more reluctantly than others.

Chris clapped his paws, "Well, now that that's settled, hop to it campers!" On cue, Chef pulled out a whistle and blew _'fweeeeeet'._ The contestants rushed out the door, Owen getting stuck for a moment before the others managed to tackle him the rest of the way out, and began their search.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Gwen sat on the toilet seat, muttering, "Great! Not even here a day and we're already thrown into a challenge!" She sighed, before smirking, "Well, at least it's not that bad. All we gotta do is find one vial of blood out of several somewhere, it could be worse" she reasoned with a shrug.

' _Kssht'_ "Hmph! If they expect me to go running all over the place, looking for _blood_ of all things, they can think again!" Heather haughtily sniffed with a superior smirk. "I'll just wait until one of these other losers finds one, then take it! So-what if they said it can't be done, how are they gonna know?"

' _Kssht'_ Chris leaned against the wall of the Confession Stand, watching a recording of Heather's confession on a tablet held by his tail. "…So-what if they said it can't be done, how are they gonna know?" When the video ended, Chris simply shook his head before looking into the camera with a sly grin. "You'd think these guys would've learned by now."

 **(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(Mess hall, 1 hour 43 minutes remaining)

Owen had dashed straight for the mess hall, both for the challenge and to see if he could find something to eat. "Now..." he muttered "…if I were a vial of animal blood, where would I be?" he looked around him, before his eyes strayed to the kitchen. Grinning, he entered.

He scoured the entire kitchen, looking in the cupboards, under the tables, inside the pots and pans, before reaching the last place to look…the fridge. Under normal circumstances, even Owen knew it was a bad idea to raid Chef's fridge. However, these weren't normal circumstances. The oaf practically ripped the door off the fridge, and beheld the culinary wonders that Chef and Chris usually hoarded to themselves.

The challenge all but forgotten, the oaf dived right in, eating everything he could get his hands on. Roasted ham, spicy chicken wings, pepperoni pizza, spaghetti bolognaise: all of it was consumed.

Lost in his euphoria, Owen absent-mindedly reached out to grab a turkey leg, but accidently reached too far. Instead of feeling the meaty texture he expected, all he felt was cold, hard glass. Owen opened his eyes in confusion, and looked at his hand. There, clutched between his still grubby fingers, was a Vial! The oaf stared in surprise, his jaw dropping and spilling some of the uneaten food still in his mouth. That surprise only last for a couple of seconds before…

"YES! I FOUND ONE! WHOOOOHOOOOOO!" Owen cheered in jubilation, holding his prize in the air. As he walked out of the mess hall still grinning, he felt like nothing could dampen his mood…right up until he suddenly walked right into a large mass of muscle. "DAAAAW! That hurt! What the heck was that?" he questioned shaking his head, then his eyes looked up… 'gulp' …before his heart promptly stopped in terror and sweat started pouring from him in bucket-loads. Then again, who could blame him, considering he was currently staring into the face of an enraged bull dressed in chefs clothing.

"MOOOOOOOO!" "AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

 **(Confession Cam)**

Chef sat on the toilet chuckling to himself, a piece of Owen's shirt stuck to one of his horns. "I might not have been too happy about this new look at first" he said, plucking off the scrap of torn shirt, "…But I gotta admit, its growing on me, Heh heh!"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

* * *

(Cabins, 1 hour 27 minutes remaining)

Cody had been looking under one of the bunks, and had just managed to find a Vial hidden in a hole in the floorboards when…

"Codykins, look what I found!" _'THUNK'_ "OOOWWW!"

A sudden shout caused him to jerk his head up and bang it on the bed. Hissing in pain and rubbing his head, Cody pulled out from under the bed and looked to the speaker. He wasn't surprised by their identity, as much as he tried he could never forget the sound of Sierra's voice. What did surprise him though, was the handful of Vials she was clutching in her hands.

"How the heck did you find that many so quick?" he asked, prompting a wide grin from the fan-girl. "Oh, I have my ways Codykins!" she answered, conveniently forgetting to mention that she'd swiped some of them from the other campers.

* * *

(The Docks, 1 hour 11 minutes remaining)

Leshawna hadn't had a clue where to start looking at first, until she had a flashback to the hide and seek challenge from the first season. So, she combed over every inch of the docks, gaining some additional hands in the form of DJ, Harold and Eva. After nearly twenty minutes had gone by, there was still no sign of any Vials. Everybody was about to give up, when Harold's eye caught something glinting in the sunlight. When he turned to get a better look, his face lit up.

"Hey guys?" he called, but nobody listened to him, still busy searching. "Guys?" he tried again, still nothing. Harold sighed in annoyance and took a deep breath. "GOSH! GUYS!" he yelled, startling the others. Eva's surprise however, quickly turned to annoyance. "What?! What is it, ya twig?!" she 'asked', prompting Harold to break a nervous sweat and point out to sea. "You guys see that?" Following the nerd's finger, their eyes landed on a buoy floating in the bay. Strapped to the buoy, were four Vials!

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Man! Its times like this tend to you forget: despite how annoying he is, Harold can be pretty useful sometimes" DJ muttered in pleasant surprise.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

After a moment, Eva spoke up, "So, who's gonna go get them?" There was an exchange of looks, before Leshawna heaved a sigh of annoyance "Alright fine, I'll do it ya turkeys. Jeez, it's like the cliff jumping all over again." With that, she jumped in. The others watched as the sassy girl made her way to the buoy, cheering her on. As Leshawna finally reached her target, DJ noticed something approaching from the corner of his eyes. He turned to get a better look before paling in horror, nudging the others and pointing it out. They promptly joined him in paling when they caught sight of the distinctive shape of a shark's fin, heading straight for Leshawna!

Leshawna however hadn't noticed the threat, currently too occupied with grabbing the Vials. When she got them loose, and turned around to show the others, her victorious glee turned to confusion at the sight of them yelling and pointing at something.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" "SWIM LESHAWNA, SWIM!" "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT! LITERALLY!"

Following the direction of their fingers, she finally saw the fast approaching danger, and jumped off the buoy like it was burning hot, "OH SHIT!" Quickly stuffing the Vials in the pockets, she shot for the docks like a bullet, with the fin right on her tail! She paddled and paddled, going as fast as her fatigued arms would let her, all the while the shark only seemed to get closer and closer! Just when it seemed like the hungry fish was about to get her, Leshawna swam close enough to the docks for DJ and Eva to reach over and pull her up out of the water and out of the shark's reach.

For what seemed like hours everybody just stood in silence, Leshawna nearly falling over before Harold caught her. Then, the sassy girl's lips started to twitch upwards in a smile, a faint chuckle escaping her mouth. That chuckle soon became more distinct before growing into full on laughter, which proved to be contagious. Within minutes everyone, even the normally stoic Eva, was practically dying of laughter, Leshawna and Harold supporting each other while Eva pounded her fist on a guffawing DJ's chest. After a moment, it seemed like the group was starting to come down from their adrenaline high. That was promptly postponed when Leshawna remembered something and reached into her pocket, pulling all four Vial, completely undamaged. The laughter instantly returned.

Once everybody had calmed down they turned back towards the water, the shark still floating a few feet away from the dock, glaring at them. The sassy girl gave the shark a smug smirk, "HA! Sorry pal, but you won't be takin a bite outta this luscious booty anytime soon!" she taunted, waving her rear end at the predator. She was so caught up in her taunting, she didn't notice the sound of something rising out of the water, nor the gasps from the rest of the group. It was only when she opened her eyes and noticed DJ, Eva and Harold, gawping in shock and disbelief at something behind her, did she finally turn around. Her once-smug expression was quickly replaced with dumb-confusion.

The shark, which a moment ago had been floating in the lake, was now eye-level and barely two feet away from her, still glaring daggers. Leshawna's first reaction would normally have been scream and run away, but her confusion as to how the shark had gotten out of the lake had trumped it. The sassy girl's eyes strayed down, and her silent question was answered.

Instead of having the spade like tail of a normal shark, this shark was supporting itself on four long tentacles, while another four swayed in the air around it menacingly.

This was no ordinary shark, this was a Sharktopus! (2)

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Jay sat before the camera, a sheepish yet proud smile on his face. "Ah, the Sharktopus. One of my finest achievements yet!" he announced proudly, before he turned serious. "No need to worry too much, he only eats fish and any seagull that comes to close. He just likes to give people a good fright…unless they make the mistake of taunting him." Jay confessed nervously, "If they do, well…heaven help them."

 **(End Confession Cam) and**

Leshawna only had the time to open her mouth, before the Sharktopus roared and grabbed her by the waist! The sassy girl screamed in terror as the tentacles tossed her around flayed all over the place, shaking her like a rag-doll Her friends stared in shock, before Harold finally came to his senses and started trying to push DJ forward. "What're you waiting for, 'Dorkahontas'?! Get in there and save her!" The gentle giant stared at the nerd, dumbfound. "You trippin or something man?! There aint no way I'm getting in there! How about _you_ get in there?!" DJ flipped around Harold and tried to push him forward, much to the nerd protest. "No way dude, I'm wearing glasses; you don't get in the water with glasses on, everybody knows that!" Harold responded. The two of them were so busy arguing, they didn't notice a coherent and annoyed Eva reaching behind their heads before…

' _Clonk!'_ "OOOOOWWW!" "OOOOOWWW!"

Leaving the boys rubbing their heads, Eva stalked towards the Sharktopus, cracking her knuckles. Pausing for a moment, she threw a glare at DJ and Harold, causing them to snap to attention. "You two idiots just stay outta my way! _I got this~!_ " With that, she leaped forward with a primal yell, the resulting carnage drawing silent stares from the two males. "Jeez, it's like watching a shark frenzy." The nerd commented, drawing an agreeing nod from the gentle giant, "Yeah; totally horrific, yet ya just can't turn away."

' _CHOMP!'_

The duo winced at the distinctive sound of a bite. DJ hissed in phantom pain "Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Harold could only nod his own agreement "Yeah…on the Sharktopus!"

* * *

(The Woods, 37 minutes remaining)

With only a short time left, most of the campers had managed to find at least one Vial.

Gwen had scaled a tree to get a birds-eye view and conveniently found a Vial in the tree itself. Duncan had found his while rooting around in a bear's cave, but hadn't noticed that the bear had returned until he tried to leave (he would later vehemently deny that he' screamed like a girl when he saw that growling maw in his face). Geoff and Bridgette found a small collection while they were scouring the beach. Even Izzy had a small handful to herself, though nobody wanted to know how and where she'd found them.

Presently, the unlikely trio of Courtney, Noah and Ezekiel were trekking through the woods, the feral boy leading the group and tracking Chefs scent. Believe it or not, Ezekiel actually made a very good bloodhound, having already found a decent pile of Vials for him and his 'team'.

Speaking of which, the feral boy suddenly turned round and barked at Noah and Courtney, before bounding through some nearby bushes and out of sight. Noah sighed in frustration, "I'll go see what got his attention, you stay here and guard the Vials." Without giving the CIT and time to respond, Noah ran off after Ezekiel.

Courtney scowled and stomped her foot, growling to herself.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Great, just great!" Courtney griped in frustration. "Not only do I have to resort to working a smart-mouthed bookworm and a dog in human skin, but they end up sticking ME on guard duty!"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

The CIT sat down on a tree stump grumbling, completely unaware that she was being watched.

Suddenly the bushes started rustling, Courtney's head snapping in their direction. "Noah, is that you?" she called nervously. The bushes ceased rustling, filling the clearing with silence, before they parted to reveal none other than Alejandro.

The two stared at each other in surprise before Alejandro's face melted into a suave smile, while Courtney's twisted into an ugly sneer. "Oh, Courtney. Fancy meeting you here." He greeted pleasantly, getting nothing but a glare in return, "Oh, it's you." Courtney responded, still glaring daggers at the Latino teen, "What the hell do you want, you scheming rat?" Alejandro clutched at his heart and mock-gasped in shock. "Courtney, how could you?! How could you possibly compare me to a RAT of all things?!" he cried. Courtney's response was more glaring, this time in deadpan. "Very easily, 'Ale'…" she answered, "…now buzz off! I'm waiting for that smug bookworm Noah and the home-schooled missing-link to get back, so I really don't want to deal with you right now!"

Dropping the charade, Alejandro's smile returned, stretching a tad wider when he spied the sizeable sack next to the CIT. "Noah and Ezekiel eh? Must be hard for you, having to work with a smart mouth that barely does anything physical, and someone who can barely be classified as human." He said. Courtney raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but ultimately just rolled her eyes and answered, "Like you wouldn't believe. Between Noah being no help at all and Ezekiel being a mangy, slobbering idiot, I'm star to think I'm the only one actually _trying_ to win this! Not to mention…"

The Latino teen nodded along, encouraging the CIT to continue her rant. Eventually she got so caught up in it, she became completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Which made it all too easy for Heather to sneak out of the bushes, grab the sack of Vials, and take off with them.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "I have an alliance going with _mi amore_ Heather." Alejandro explained, "The plan we made is simple: find a lone contestant who's either not that bright or is easily distracted, one of us gets their attention and the other sneaks up and swipes away any Vials they have. Simple, but effective."

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Once Heather was out sight, Alejandro smirked and turned to the still-ranting CIT. "Well I'd love to stay and listen my dear, but I must get back to my own search. For now though, I bid you adieu and good luck." With that and a quick wave, he turned on his heel and walked away into the bushes. Slightly panting from her tirade, Courtney just snorted and upturned her nose at Alejandro's departure, not even realising she'd been had.

A few minutes later, Noah and Ezekiel returned, the latter panting away and the former clutching three more Vials in his hands. "Great news, Ezekiel hit the jackpot this time." He said with a grin, which quickly vanished when he noticed what was missing. "Er, Courtney?" He asked. The CIT, who hadn't heard him the first time he spoke, whirled around. "What?!" She snapped irritably, then she noticed the Vials Noah was holding and her expression became a lot more pleasant. "Oh, you found a group this time. Great work guys!" She congratulated with a smile. Instead of being smug though, Noah was looking all over the clearing, clearly distressed. After yet another sweep round the clearing, he turned towards the confused girl with a twitchy smile. "Uh Courtney, do you mind if I ask you something?" After getting a nod of consent, Noah steeled himself and calmly asked, "Where's the sack with the other Vials in it?"

Courtney raised an eyebrow, the bookworms question making her even more confused. "What do you mean 'where's the sack?'?" The CIT asked back, turning to reach down beside herself. "It's right he…" she cut herself, finally noticing the sack's absence. Courtney twisted around, looking all over for it, "W-what the hell! Where is it!" Then she froze, as realisation dawned on her.

Noah and Ezekiel watched with bated breath; they were no shamans, but they could guess what was going to happen next. Surprisingly though, Courtney just sat still, completely rigid and blank faced. Not so much as a twitching eye. Noah edged forward, "Uh, C-Courtney? Are you…" He didn't get the chance to finish before…

"THAT SCHEMING RAAAAAAAT!" Courtney roared in fury, causing Ezekiel to yelp in fear and jump into Noah's arms, both of them shaking in fear as Mt. Courtney finally erupted.

* * *

(Jay's laboratory)

Time had finally run out, and all of the teens had been called back to the lab.

Everyone had found a Vial somewhere; Trent found his while searching around the cliffs, before having to run away from an escaped mutant mountain goat. Justin's was being guarded by crocodiles who, surprise surprise, gave it up after _one smile!_ Beth collected a few from a crate in the boathouse, and gave some of them up to Lindsay (whose method of searching consisted of literally 'looking' for the Vials). Tyler was lucky enough to find his Vial right before time ran out, almost as if someone had deliberately left it for him to find.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Chris sat in the Confession stand, snickering mischievously.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

While some of the campers were proudly showing off their finds, others weren't so enthusiastic.

Owen was barely coherent, covered head to toe in huge bruises and one or two puncture marks, clutching a slightly cracked Vial in his hands. Leshawna was shivering and rocking on the floor, still shook up from her encounter with the Sharktopus. Harold was patting her on the back to calm her down, while DJ was glancing nervously at Eva, who was leaning against the wall with a victorious grin and donning a new shark-fin hat and octopus-tentacle belt. Last but not least, Courtney and Noah were glaring daggers at the smug couple of Alejandro and Heather, the latter tauntingly waving the sack of pilfered Vials.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Sheesh!" Cody exclaimed, "The worst that happened to me was a bump on the head! What the heck happened to those guys!"

' _Kssht'_ "I was shocked when I saw Leshawna shaking like a leaf." Gwen said, looking a little worried. "I tried asking her what happened, but all I could get out of her was something about teeth and tentacles!"

' _Kssht'_ Bridgette sighed and rubbed her nose, "Courtney just told me what Heather and Alejandro pulled; Figures."

' _Kssht'_ Jay glared into the camera and spoke through gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea how much damage that psychopath did to my Sharktopus?!" He seethed. "It going to be a nightmare trying to fix him up! And even then, he'll still be traumatised from what happened!"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Chris grinned as he took in the various states of the contestants, his tail swinging in amusement. "Wow! Gotta say guys, I didn't think the first challenge was gonna be _that_ entertaining! Nice work people!"

His response was a series of dirty looks and chuckles, but he continued on regardless. "But before we move on to the next part of the day, we have a few 'issues' to address." Some of the campers started to get nervous, wondering what he was up to now. "Uh, Chris?" Trent called out, "When you say 'issues', what do you mean exactly?"

"Glad you asked, dude!" Chris replied, throwing a finger to Jay. On cue, the Brit pulled a remote from his pocket and pushed a button, causing a large flat-screen to lower from the rafters and flicker on. The first scene showed Sierra, sneaking up on the other campers and stealing their Vials when they weren't looking. Jay then pushed another button, and the screen changed to show Heather and Alejandro swiping the sack of Vials from Courtney. The three guilty campers froze, dear-in-the-headlights expressions plastered on their faces.

Once the recording was over, Jay pressed a final button to send the screen back up, then pocketed the remote and gave the guilty party a look of disbelief. "Did you lot honestly forget that there's cameras all over the bloody island? I've heard of selective memory loss, but this is ridiculous!" He exclaimed, incredulous.

Chris snickered at his co-host's griping, before clapping his hands to draw the attention back towards himself. "Regardless…" he said, "…as punishment for failing to stick to the rules, all stolen Vials will now be confiscated."

With that, Chef marched up to Heather, who snapped out of her shock and tried backing up, before he promptly snatched the sack straight out of her hands. Ignoring the Queen Bee's angered rant, he continued over to the still-frozen Sierra.

Oddly though, he only took away _most_ of Sierra's Vials. Once he did though, he put them in the sack with others before handing the sack to a couple of interns. "Don't break a single one of them, got it?" Jay called over, getting a nod of acknowledgement from the interns, who then took the elevator to the second floor.

Once they reached the edge of the pit, they started taking the Vials out of the sack and holding them out. Jay, who had sat down at his console again, scanned each Vial with the claw to identify which was which, before placing them in their slots in the storage chamber.

"Hey wait a minute, what gives?!" Heather objected, gesturing to the two Vials Sierra was still holding. "How come the crazy fan girl gets some?!" Said 'crazy fan girl' certainly wasn't complaining, if her giddy expression was anything to go by.

"Because, while most of Sierra's Vials were taken from others, those two she found herself." Chris replied with a shrug. "Couple that with the fact that we're only confiscating _stolen_ Vials, she gets to keep them."

Then his eyes strayed to Alejandro. "Speaking of which…" he prodded.

The Latino boy dropped his shocked facade and rolled his eyes. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out another Vial, drawing gasps from the others and a look of betrayal from Heather.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht_ ' "Call it insurance." Alejandro said, balancing the Vial on his finger. "I figured something like this would happen, so I made sure to find one Vial before meeting up with Heather."

' _Kssht'_ "Figures, not even his own girlfriend is safe from his schemes!" Courtney huffed.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"No!" Heather cried, grabbing her boyfriend by his collar. "How could you?! WHY would you?!" She demanded.

Alejandro shrugged and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry _mi amore_ , but you know that's how things on this show work." His smile turned a tad vindictive, "Besides, consider it payback for kneeing me in the _cojones_ last season."

There was a mixture of expressions at that: some were looks of pity for Heather, others were looks of respect or contempt for Alejandro.

Chef then cleared his throat, caught everyone's attention and directed it to Chris. "Now that the challenge is over, it's time to reveal what the rewards and penalties are." Chris said. He nodded at Jay, who turned to face the cast.

"The way it works is simple mates. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if some of you already figured it out" he explained, pressing a couple more buttons. In response, the claw lowered down from above, clutching a Vial in it's pincers. Taking the Vial, Jay held it up and showed it to the campers. "Now be honest, who here only managed to find one Vial?" He asked.

Reluctantly, most of the campers raised their hands, the only exceptions being Beth, Lindsey, Geoff, Bridgette and Justin. The Brit nodded before continuing, "Alright, those of you that raised your hands, take out your Vial please."

Once everybody had their Vials out, Jay's expression turned serious.

"You see, when the producers started making this season, they couldn't decide what to turn you into. So, they came up with another idea." Jay looked each of the campers in the eyes, noting the realisation dawning on the more observant members. "What your holding in your hands, is the DNA that you will soon be spliced with!"

The cast stared at the Vials in hands, filled with a mixture of anticipation and horror. In a few hours, minutes for some, the blood in these Vials would be part of their own DNA!

The scientist handed his Vial back to the Claw, which promptly returned it to the storage chamber, then put on a sheepish grin. "The good news is…" he called, getting everyone's attention, "… those who found more than one Vial, can choose which they get spliced with. The bad news is…" he trailed off again, his face turning sour as he eyed a certain Queen Bee. Heather gulped, remembering that thanks to Alejandro, she was the only one with no Vials at all. Jay just gave an apologetic look. "Sorry love, but as penalty for failing to actually _find_ any Vials of your own, not only will your 'other half' be selected at random from the storage chamber, but…" His next words caused Heather's blood to run cold.

" _You will be the first to mutate"_

* * *

 **1) Spanish for sicko.**

 **2) Not an original idea of mine. Try searching up Sharktopus, he's got three movies about him.**

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the wait guys, things have been pretty hectic around here lately.**

 **Anyway, while I will be working on the next chapter, my upcoming cruise means I won't be able to post anything until I get back, which will be a fortnight from now.**

 **While I'm gone though, be sure to keep sending in requests for mutations, if you're interested there's a poll on my profile page for Alejandro's mutant form.**

 **A) A Leopard: to symbolise him on the outside.**

 **B) A Rat: to symbolise on the inside.**

 **C) A Fox: both of the above.**

 **PS: kudos to anyone who caught the references in this chapter.**

 **Until next time, cheerio!**


	4. Chapter 3: Building the Menagerie

**AN: Thanks for all the suggestions everyone! Sorry for taking so long to get it out, but between work and constant distractions (not to mention other things that are out of my hands), well what can ya do?**

 **In this chapter, we'll rap up all of the mutations before moving on to sorting the teams.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get started!  
**

* * *

"Talking"

' _Sound Effect'_

'Thoughts'

" **Distorted Voice"**

"YELLING"

" _ **CROWD YELLING"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TMNT or Total Drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Building the Menagerie**

* * *

Heather stood frozen in place, her face pale and her eyes wide with dread. Everyone around her gave looks of sympathy, even some who would normally take pleasure in watching her Queen-bee's eyes zipped about, darting from the mutation chamber, the storage machine and the hosts. All the while, there was mainly one thought running through her mind.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Heather sat on the toilet, shaking in fear and rage. "Damn it Alejandro! If I make it through this, I'm gonna kill you!"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

With Heather still having a breakdown and the other campers busy comforting and/or laughing at her, Jay took the opportunity to fill up the Mutagen chamber, remove a Vial from the storage machine and plug it into the chamber. Taking a moment to make sure the blood dissolved into the tank alright, the scientist turned back to the contestants.

"Alright Heather…" he called out, getting said girl's attention. "…the chambers full, the Mutagens ready, all that's left is to take the plunge." He gestured to the top of the chamber.

Heather didn't budge an inch, shaking her head in denial. Alejandro tried to put his hand on her shoulder in comfort but was immediately shrugged off. His little stunt had apparently left him in the dog house.

While Jay was content to give Heather all the time she needed, Chris on the other hand eventually grew bored of watching the queen-bee squirm. "Look Heather, the way I see it, you've got two options here" he spoke up, "You can either take the elevator and jump in yourself, or Chef Sirloin here drags you up and _throws_ you in. Your choice~"

Heather looked at the smug skunk, then at the glowing tank of Mutagen, and finally at the grinning bull, who was pawing the floor in anticipation.

The choice was clear.

"Alright fine! I'll do it myself!" Heather cried, storming over to the elevator. "Might as well keep _some_ of my dignity intact!" There was a mixture of raised eyebrows and smirks from the campers and Jay, a _pout_ of all things from Chef, and a grin of victory from Chris.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Ah, pride" Chris said to himself, "The ultimate steroid"

' _Kssht'_ "Well played, ya stinky weasel. Well played." Jay admitted, shaking his head.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

While Heather was riding up the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently, Chris turned to the still-pouting cooker. "Oh Chef, would you mind fetching the You-know-what please?" Chef snorted in response and lumbered off to the other side of the lab. A moment later he returned, carrying what looked like dressing-room panels with full-body mirrors on the inner sides, and set them up around the disposal pit.

"Uh, Chris?" Sierra piped up, "What're those for?" The other campers voiced their agreement. "Yeah dude, what're you up to this time?" Cody asked.

Before Chris could speak though, Jay butted in. "To put it simply; Chris decided that it'd be a great idea to hide each of you from view when you pop out, and make you showcase yourselves once you've got your bearings." Chris glared at his co-host, who simply leaned back and whistled to himself.

Up on the second floor, Heather slowly edged toward the pit, the glow of the Mutagen lighting up her face. Growing nervous again, she jumped when Chris called out. "Ya hear that Heather? When you pop out, be ready to strut your stuff!"

"You are sick in the head Chris!" Heather cried out in response. Turning back to the pit, she took a deep breath, and jumped.

' _Splash!'_

Everyone watched with bated breath as Heather's silhouette appeared in the tank. Seconds later, cries of pain were heard as she started twitching. Her arms and legs started to stretch out, her toes melding together into points. Her shoulders, lower back and rear end bulged outward, before four long spindly limbs and what looked like a bug abdomen burst out. Finally, the queen-bee reared her back and let out a hissing shriek, revealing a large set of fangs in her mouth.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Okay, definitely a bug of some kind. The question is, what kind exactly?" Noah said, pondering to himself.

' _Kssht'_ "Oh boy! I can't wait to see what that control freak looks like when she comes out!" Leshawna said, shaking in anticipation.

' _Kssht'_ Oh dios, what've I done?! Who knows what mi amore will look like when she comes out!" Shouted Alejandro, who was shaking in worry.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

With the mutation complete, Jay drained the chamber and Heathers newly mutant form dropped into the pit. As the chamber refilled itself the only sound that could be heard over the Mutagen humming, was Heather choking and whimpering in worry.

Jay stepped over and knocked lightly on the panels, "Uh, you okay in there, Love?" Heather didn't answer at first, her whimpers had shushed down until nothing could be heard anymore. "I'm…conflicted" she finally said, her voice tinged with a slight hiss. Jay raised an eyebrow, "Conflicted, how?" he asked. Once again, the queen-bee took a few moments to respond. "Part of me wants to throw up at what I'm seeing, and the other part…wants to pose."

Jay jerked his head back and threw a skewed look to his co-hosts, who looked equally dumbfounded. "Pose?!" he asked, pushing aside one of the panels to sneak a peek. "Why the bloody hell would you want to po…" he cut off, staring wide-eyed at the sight before him. "…Sugar honey iced tea~" he breathed out.

"What, what is it?" asked Chris. He sidled up to the panels to look himself. "Does she look super creepy or…?" Once again, the question was cut short. Chris gawped at the still-unseen mutant, his tail shooting up like a rocket. "…Oh" he murmured.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Okay, now I'm curious." Trent admitted.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"Quit giving us ideas and just show us what she looks like, for cryin' out loud!" Yelled a very irritated Eva.

Jay suddenly shook his head, "A-alright, alright, enough gawking! We've still got stuff to do!" he ranted as he shoved Chris away. Then he turned back to panels, "Hey Heather? Before you come out of there, you're going to need a nickname to go with your new look." He explained. "Got any ideas in mind?"

Heather took a moment to contemplate, glancing at herself in the mirrors a few times before finally, something came to her. "I got it!" She answered, prompting Jay to lean in and nod at the name she whispered to him.

The scientist stepped back and held his arms out to the covers. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the brand-new Heather. Or should I say…"

On cue, the panels on the opposite side of the pit slid open a little, and a long, shapely leg stretched out, waving teasingly in the air. The thing was, said leg was coloured a dark grey, almost black. And instead of having toes, it was tipped with a slightly jagged point. Seconds later _three_ more legs reached out, these ones being much longer, thinner and spindly-looking than their predecessor. They waved in the air for a moment before two of them firmly planted themselves on the floor, while the third reached around and gripped the side of the covers.

"… **Octavia**!"

The panel were thrown aside, and a chorus of gasps escaped from everyone when Heathers new body was revealed.

Besides the ragged remains of her shorts and top, the only recognisable thing about her was her facial structure. Beyond that, Heather looked completely different!

The first thing they noticed, she wasn't touching the ground! Instead, her body was being held aloft by four giant spider legs; two sprouting from her shoulder blades, the other two coming from her lower back. Her skin had been replaced with smooth chitin-like armour, coloured a deep grey. She was at least a foot and a half taller, no doubt thanks in part to her new legs, which were both long and shapely, and ended with jagged points. But her legs weren't the only thing that grew; her arms were notably longer, each finger tipped with sharp claws. Some of the boys noticed her shorts were riding a bit low, but any perverted thoughts vanished when they saw the reason why; a large spider abdomen jutting out from the base of the spine.

Finally, there was her face. While her hair and facial structure were pretty much the same, her nose and ears had practically vanished, her eyes were now blood red with six additional eyes dotting her forehead and her mouth was filled with sharp fangs, currently bared in a smirk.

As everyone took in the sight of this 'Black Beauty', the more knowledgeable contestants managed to figure just what Heather had been crossed with, when they saw the red hourglass mark on her abdomen…

A Black Widow Spider!

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Duncan stared at the camera, stupefied. "…Whoa…didn't see _that_ coming."

' _Kssht'_ "You've gotta be kidding me!" Courtney shouted indignantly, "Of all the things she could've been turned into, she ends up with _that?!_

' _Kssht'_ Ezekiel panted like a dog with an excited grin, before howling like a wolf.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Heather lowered herself to the ground and hobbled over to the other campers, her spider legs helping her stay balanced on her new legs. She took in the looks on their faces, mentally grinning at the looks of awe and envy on their faces, before her eyes eventually landed on Alejandro.

The Latino teen was gawping like an idiot, his eyes firmly locked on Heather, which she silently took pleasure in. She reached over and lightly pressed a clawed finger beneath his chin, before popping his jaw shut.

"See something you like~?" She purred, the hiss in her voice adding a hint of seduction to her words.

Alejandro gulped, before stuttering out an "A-a-arriba…" Heathers smirk only increased…before one of her spider legs suddenly reared back and shot forward! The Latino teen's dazed expression was quickly replaced with a nervous grimace, when he suddenly found a very sharp point inches away from his face!

"Oh Hell! Here come the instincts!" Jay cried, while Chris simply grinned and Chef spread his arms out, ready to charge forward at a moment's notice.

But all Heather did was hold the leg in place, the tip hovering over Alejandro's nose.

Seconds passed by, before Heather finally spoke. "I suppose since your scam resulted in me getting a body like this-" she gestured to herself, "-I can let it slide just this once." Heather withdrew her leg, and Alejandro sighed in relief…and promptly sucked the sigh back in when his eyes were suddenly met with six, glaring red ones.

"But if you ever try and pull something like this again, I will eat you alive! Literally!" Heather hissed threateningly, baring her fangs to prove her point. Alejandro nodded rapidly in response.

With that drama (sadly) over with, Chris decided it was time to get back on track. "Alright Campers!" he called out, "Whose ready to go _next_?"

"Sign me up, bro!" Tyler yelled, before he rushed over to the elevator. After seeing what Heather came out like, he figured 'What the hell, how bad could it be?'.

If only he'd stuck around long enough; he would've seen the sinister grin on Chris' face when he volunteered.

The elevator dinged as it reached the second floor, and Tyler stepped out and made his way over to the pit. A spell of nervousness struck the jock when he looked down at the glowing ooze, but he quickly shook it off.

"Well, here goes…" Tyler said to himself. "Cowabunga!" He yelled as he leapt forward-

' _Whiiir'_ 'SNAP' "Oof!"

-before he was grabbed in midair by the claw machine, like a fish caught by a bear.

Tyler pushed himself up and looked down at the cast; the campers were expressing looks of relief, confusion and in some cases disappointment, Chris snapped his fingers and mumbled under his breath, Chef shook his horned head in exasperation and Jay…was giving the clumsy jock a withering glare from his console.

"You dozy pillock! What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Jay roared. Seeing Tyler confused, he jabbed a finger at the chamber. "In your rush to mutate, you completely forgot to give me your Vial to put in the Vat! In other words, you almost jumped head first into pure, untainted Mutagen!"

Jay sighed and rubbed his head to calm down. "And believe me-" he continued, "-you don't want to know what happened to the last poor sap who did that."

Chris and Chefs faces turned blank; they remembered THAT day all too well.

"Poor Timothy…" one of the interns muttered, "…he'll never be the same." (1)

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "I'd ask-" Cody started, "-but I get the feeling I don't want to know"

' _Kssht'_ "Oooh! I wonder what that would look like!" said Izzy in her usual half-crazed manner. "Maybe ugly wrinkled skin like a Mummy?! Maybe a freakish mixture of animals?! Oh, maybe even a massive monster, with multiple faces and razor-sharp blades coming out of everywhere!"

' _Kssht'_ Jay stared at the camera, "…I heard she was barmy, but…bloody hell!" He breathed. "…She was wrong on all accounts by the way."

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Chris shivered in disgust and managed to hold back on spraying himself. " _Ahem!_ In any case; Jay, can we get this over with already?"

The scientist grunted in acknowledgment and seconds later, Tyler was deposited on the side of the pit. The jock then pulled his Vial from his pocket and handed it to the claw, which then inserted it into the chamber.

Once the blood faded away in the Mutagen and Jay gave him a thumbs-up, Tyler looked down at the other campers.

"Well, wish me luck bros!" He cried.

"Good luck, Tyler!" Lindsay cheered, waving at her boyfriend.

"Better hope you don't get something ridiculous, man!" Jeered Duncan.

Turning back to the glowing pit, Tyler took a deep breath, and jumped.

"COWABUNGA!" 'SPLASH'

Tyler's silhouette soon appeared in the tank, and some of the contestants got suspicious when he started mutating.

First, his feet burst out and became three-toed, bird like talons, his hands following a similar path except for the feathers that sprouted all over his arms. The feathers spread over his torso and head, while his nose and mouth mashed together into a hook-shaped beak. Their suspicions only grew when the top of Tyler's hair melded into a Mohawk-like crest, and a large plumage of tail feathers sprouted from his rear end.

But the real clincher, was when he reared his new head back and released a distinctive… " **COCKADOODLEDOOOOOO!** "

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ Duncan was laughing his guts out. "Pfffhahahahahaaaa! Ho-hoh man! I can't _wait_ to see the look on Big-mouth's face when he sees himself!"

 **(End Confession Cam)**

The bottom of the chamber opened and the Mutagen poured out, depositing the new mutant behind the panels.

Mentally counting down in his head, Jay threw a suspicious glance at Chris. "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked. Chris adopted an expression of mock-shock.

"-gasp- You insult me dude! How could I, a humble reality show host, have possibly conceived the idea of deliberately making sure that one of my contestants couldn't find any Vials on their own. How would I even _dream_ of leaving a Vial containing rooster DNA out for him to find, _knowing_ that he's deathly afraid of chickens? _"_

Chris' refute would have been a lot more believable, if it weren't for the shit-eating grin stretched across his muzzle.

Jay opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the sound of Tyler groaning. "Ugh~. Well, that was weird." They heard him staggering to his feet.

"W-woah! Okay, a little off balance, but nothing I can't handle! Now, what did I tur…" he fell silent when he saw his reflection.

Everybody waited for Tyler to speak up, but even after several minutes passed there still wasn't a peep. As the seconds ticked by, the camper's actions varied: Heather was trying (and failing) to file down her new nails, Lindsay stared at the panels confused, and Cody whispered to Noah, "Betcha ten bucks he'll scream and come running out like a chicken with its head cut off"

In most cases, Noah probably wouldn't partake in things like bets, but considering he'd get some extra cash if he won, and an amusing show if lost, he figured 'Why not?'

"You're on." Noah replied with a smirk, shaking the geek's hand.

" _ **BACAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**_ "

The sound of a screaming rooster interrupted any further thoughts, and Tyler burst out from behind the covers, shaking in terror.

Unlike Heather, Tyler's body was radically different from his former self; besides his signature tracksuit and sweatband, there was barely anything recognisable about him! His feet had burst out of his shoes and spread into three-toed bird talons, complete with yellow scales and black claws.

His hands looked similar to his legs, but thanks to the torn sleeves of his tracksuit top, everyone could see the brown feathers that covered Tyler's arms, making them look more like wings. Said feathers had also spread all over his head, replacing his hair with similarly styled feathers.

His nose and mouth were gone, replaced by a golden, hook-shaped beak with fleshy lumps dangling at each corner. Growing from the top of his head was a big red crest and his neck had stretched out, adding an extra few inches to his height.

And to top it all off, a large plumage of blue tail feathers trailed behind him, sprouting from his rear end.

Noah discreetly passed a ten-dollar bill to Cody, both trying to control their laughter. Chris, Chef and the other contestants burst out laughing while Jay palmed his face, trying his best not to snigger. Geoff, feeling pity for his friend, walked up and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Alright dude, easy does it. I know you're majorly freaked out but you need to get a grip, you feel me?" Asked Geoff. Tyler stood shivering in fear for a moment before taking a deep breath, then gave the party dude a shaky nod.

Geoff smiled, and was about to lead Tyler back to the rest of the group before Chris cleared his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not just yet bro. We're still gonna need a nickname to go with your, heh 'makeover' Tyler." The host explained, "-so, let's hear whatcha got!"

Tyler, all the while still shivering, thought to himself. To be honest, there really weren't many names he could think of when it came to _'shiver'_ , chickens. But then, something came to him! A while ago, during one of the few times he'd payed attention to a history lesson, his teacher had been talking about legends from the fourteenth century. During the lesson, he'd brought up a legend about a rooster-like creature, which unsurprisingly had Tyler spooked at the time.

What was its name again? Oh, right! "I t-think I got s-something…" Tyler stuttered, "W-what about, **Cockatrice**?"

Jay raised a surprised eyebrow, he hadn't expected Tyler's answer to be that! Chris on the other hand, simply shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

With that, Geoff and Tyler walked away to join the rest of the group, the jock receiving a mixture of chuckles and sympathetic pats on the back from his fellow competitors. The two had just settled into place when DJ, Noah, Cody and Owen stepped up, concern written across their faces.

"Hey, you gonna be okay man?" DJ asked, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Y-y-yeah, I think s-so." Stuttered Tyler in response, giving the gentle giant an appreciative glance.

"Great! In that case…" Cody started, then trailed off.

" _ **PFFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"**_

…Before he, DJ, Noah and Owen burst into laughter, causing the jock to blush in embarrassment. Geoff would have tried to defend his friend, but he was too busy trying to hold back his own laughter.

The laugh-fest continued for a full five minutes before Chris decided to move things along.

"Alright people, you can laugh at the chicken-wing later." The host reluctantly called. Truth be told he wanted them to keep laughing, but he had a show to host and twenty more teens to mutate.

"Next?"

* * *

After that, the mutations practically breezed by.

Gwen stepped up to the plate next, jumping right in with only a moment's hesitation. Her mutation started with her ears; they grew large and wide, with the tops thinning out into points. Then her nose slanted upwards and reshaped into a snout, while her teeth (particularly her canines) lengthened into fangs. Her body didn't change much besides growing a little larger, but her boots were ripped open when her toes grew into curved hook talons, followed swiftly by her fingers.

To top it all off the back of Gwen's shirt bulged, then burst open when two HUGE leathery wings appeared, spreading out to they're full wingspan (which was nearly twice as long as her own height). Not to mention once the mutation was over, Gwen released an ear-piercing shriek.

Upon exiting the chamber and seeing her new features, which included some light, pale fur and pinkish-red eyes, Gwen chose her nickname…

 **Bloodlust** , the albino vampire bat!

Next up was Beth, who was a little skittish about jumping in. A quick push from Chef solved that.

Beth's mutation wasn't as obvious as the others; besides growing fur practically everywhere and her fingernails sharpening, nobody noticed any major changes. That is, until her ears moved up to the top of her head, her front teeth grew until they were three times longer, and a big, flat, paddle-like tail grew out of her pants.

When she popped out, she was a little disappointed with what she got, but put it behind her and chose a name…

 **Woodchuck** , the beaver.

Then came Trent; he was relatively calm about jumping in, but his rapid twitching and yelps of pain that started after he did so ruined that image completely.

The first obvious change was his legs; they grew out three feet in length, while his feet ripped out of his shoes and his toes merged into three, with a see-through membrane stretched across them. His fingers merged into four and grew their own webbing, and his head became more bulbous with his hair, ears and nose vanishing, his eyes and mouth shifting and growing to accommodate the space.

Once Trent came out of the chamber, the first thing that came out of his mouth was a loud croak, much to his embarrassment and everyone else's amusement. His skin was now a brownish green with his jaw, hands and the front of his neck yellow. His eyes - which now had rectangular pupils – dominated the top of his face, his wide mouth taking up the bottom half.

And as everyone saw for themselves when a fly flew by, his tongue was now several feet longer, and lightning fast.

Combining his new froggy form with his talent for music, Trent named himself… **HipHop**.

Up next was the party boy, Geoff. Unsurprisingly, even when he was about to take the plunge, he still had a carefree smile on his face. When inquired about it he answered, "Compared to sitting in a barrel of leeches, how bad could it be?"

The main changes he went through focused mainly on his head and legs. With Geoff's head, his face extended into a muzzle while his ears stretched into oval shapes, before shifting up to below the rim of his hat. Meanwhile, the muscles in his legs swelled in size, while his feet grew out a foot and a half (his sandals hanging off the ends).

Finally, a long tail tore through his shorts, looking just as muscular as his legs. And it was revealed that he'd grown a golden-brown fur coat once he emerged from the chamber.

After play-boxing in the mirror and a few sentences in an Australian accent, Geoff settled on the name of… **Kickback**.

Surprisingly Justin stepped up next, albeit _very_ reluctantly. After one last smile at the cameras, he jumped into the tank.

Justin's mutation was quite similar to Tyler's; his feet turned into bird talons, feathers sprouted from his arms as they turned into wings, and his nose and mouth merged into a beak. Unlike Tyler though, his hands vanished into the feathers, the crest that grew on top of his head was feathery and regal-looking, and the tail feathers he grew were far longer, going straight down instead of curling up.

Those few who hadn't figured out what Justin was turning into by now, did so when he released a distinctive squawking scream. And if not then, it was after he emerged; he was covered head to tail feathers in shiny blue and green feathers, his tail feathers splayed out and showing off a hypnotic display of eyes.

Justin was instantly smitten with his new self, and chose a name he believed suited it well… **Icarus**.

Owen, who'd been torn between anticipation and dread, was the next mutationee. It turned out, Owen was a tad too fat to fit through the hole; a hard push from the claw soon fixed that. Once the mutation began, besides his ears curling in on themselves and his body growing in size a little, the only noticeable changes were Owen's feet swelling until his shoes burst and his fingers bulging until they resembled sausages.

Then suddenly his jaws and nose bulged forward, growing until they were bigger than the rest of his head!

When the process was over, Owen opened his now-massive jaws, revealing four tusk-like teeth inside, and released a deep, guttural bellow.

After he exited the tank and showed his new grey skin, Owen had some trouble thinking of a name. After asking Noah for some ideas, they decided on… **Behemoth** , the hippopotamus.

Cody volunteered to go next, mostly to get some space after Sierra got too clingy again. At first, the only changes he went through were his physique going from skinny to lean muscle, and his arms growing until they were longer than his legs.

Then his jaws jutted forward like an ape, his ears doubled in size, and his hair spread all over himself until only his face and hands were untouched. And for the final touches, his pants bulged before a long, prehensile tail snaked out of the top and when he let out a series of hoots and screams, everyone spotted the sharp fangs in his mouth.

After leaving the tank, and flicking off his shoes to show that his feet now looked more like hands, he decided on the odd name of… **Kody-Kong** , the monkey.

Sierra, after fawning over Cody's new look, took the plunge next. Sierra's mutation began instantly; first, her legs merged together (tearing her jeans up in the process) and expanded into a large abdomen which, seconds later, sprouted four insect legs near the base.

Secondly, her fingers (minus her thumbs) merged into large, jagged, blade-like claws that stretched in length down to her elbows, then several jagged spikes grew on her forearms to match the ones on the claws.

Finally, Sierra's eyes grew until they took up most of her head, her nose and ears vanished, a pair of mandibles grew on the sides of her mouth and two, large antennae sprouted from her forehead.

When Sierra came out (and revealed that like Heather, she was now covered in chitin-like armour that still looked feminine), most of the males present took a step back, knowing what Sierra's new species did to the opposite gender. Cody however, noticed she was having trouble standing on her new legs, and reluctantly gave her some support. After she'd adjusted, she picked her name…

 **Mantina** , the Praying Mantis.

After that, Eva (who'd gotten sick of waiting) tossed Jay her Vial, shoved her way to the elevator and practically threw herself into the ooze.

Her already well-built body became even more muscular and gained a few feet in height. Fur sprouted all over her, her hands grew massive claws, her ears shifted to the top of her head and her face melded into a short muzzle full of sharp teeth. Finally, she announced her new existence with a loud, growling roar.

Eva managed to land on her feet upon exiting the chamber, and after admiring her new self for a bit chose the name… **Ursisina**.

When Ezekiel got a bit too close to the new bear-girl while checking her out, she grabbed him by the neck and tossed his Vial to Jay, who just managed to get it into the vat in time before Eva _threw_ the feral boy up and into the Mutagen!

Ezekiel twitched and spasmed as the ooze changed him, the first physical change being the additional two arms that forced their way out of his rib cage, tearing through his hoodie. Said hoodie was then torn apart completely when what looked like a big carapace appeared on Ezekiel's back, then split open to reveal large gossamer wings. As all four of his hands became tridactyl, the final change came; his head.

Just like with Sierra, his nose and ears vanished, he sprouted mandibles and antennae and his eyes grew. Unlike Sierra however, Ezekiel's mandibles grew to cover his mouth. And as everyone unfortunately saw (much to their combined disgust) when the feral boy popped out, his now-buggy eyes had turned completely black, not to mention his new dirty-brown carapace and exoskeleton. Realising that Ezekiel was in no state (formerly or currently) to make any kind of decisions, everyone else chose a name for him…

 **Roachinator**.

Alejandro decided to go next. For some reason, his transformation was a lot more…seamless than the others; every part of him smoothly changed at once.

His ears moved up his head and expanded into triangle shapes, his nose and mouth turned into a long vulpine muzzle, svelte fur spread all over his body, his legs went from bipedal to quadruped, and a large bushy tail burst out from his pants.

Once Alejandro was finished, it was revealed that his new fur was orange-red in colour, the only exceptions being his hands and the tip of his tail, which were black and white respectively. Suddenly the fox-like smirk he wore most of the time was a lot more appropriate.

Wanting to stay true to his heritage, Alejandro chose the name… **El Zorro**. (2)

Then came Leshawna, who was still a little shook up from her encounter with the Sharktopus, but she wasn't going to let that keep her down forever.

Leshawna's transformation wasn't as clear as the others; her face changed into a short muzzle, her legs turned semi-hind, her hands grew claws and she sprouted a tail with a tuft of fur on the tip. And like many of the campers before her, Leshawna's body grew taller and shapelier while growing a coat of fur, and she let out a roar when she was finished.

Once she'd emerged however, her feline body and golden-brown fur gave away she was a lioness. So, she gave herself the name… **LeonaClaw**.

Then there was the big guy, DJ. The gentle giant had tried to slowly lower himself into the pit, but Chris temporarily hijacked the claw from Jay and used it to push DJ in immediately.

DJ's mutation was a lot like Owen's; his already tall and muscular body became even taller and even more muscular, his feet swelled until his sandals burst open and his fingers turned thick. But that's where the similarities ended. DJ's head to twice its original size, his ears grew out until they looked like giant sails on the sides of his head, two sharp tusks grew out of his mouth and for the grand finale, his nose stretched and stretched and STRETCHED out until the tip was level with his waist!

When he came out (and nearly broke through the grate thanks to his weight), it took DJ a little while to get used to the massive limb that had replaced his nose. But as soon as he'd done so, he decided to call himself… **Goliath** , the Elephant.

Izzy was the next to 'volunteer'; she tossed her Vial to Jay, forwent the elevator and clambered up the machinery (much to the scientist's dismay), somehow managed to end up hanging from the storage chamber, before jumping off and belly flopping into the ooze.

Like with Trent and Ezekiel, Izzy's mutation could be described as…erratic, at best. She twitched and squirmed as her hands and feet (she taken her shoes off beforehand) grew claws, fur sprouted all over her and a large, curling, bushy tail emerged from beneath her skirt. Somehow, she managed to press herself against the glass of the tank, revealing her red fur and a new addition to her crazy grin – two, huge, buck teeth.

When everyone got sick of listening to Izzy fire off numerous bad names, they unanimously labelled her as… **Nutcase**.

Next went Lindsay, who besides voicing some worry about her hair and skin, didn't actually complain much.

Once again, nothing special about this mutation at first. She grew fur all over, her ears moved to the top of her head and her face grew into a tiny, almost unnoticeable muzzle. Then came the unique features; similar to Geoff, Lindsay's feet stretched out a foot, pushing her cowboy boots right off. The back of her skirt bulged out, before tearing open to accommodate a short, fluffy tail. And finally, Lindsay's ears extended until they were just a little longer than her new feet.

Tyler (and several others) had been staring like an idiot when the bunny girl had emerged from the chamber, and after some suggestions from her friends, Lindsay picked the nickname… **BunnyLind**.

Bad boy Duncan was next up, and he simply jumped right into the tank with no fuss at all. Duncan's mutation was almost exactly like Alejandro's, from the bushy tail to the medium length muzzle. It was only after he emerged, did everyone see the difference.

Duncan's new fur was grey and black, as opposed to Alejandro's orange red colour. His tail was decorated with interchanging rings of the two colours, while his head was mostly grey, the only black areas being on his ears, and around his eyes like a bandit mask.

Duncan was a little disappointed at first, but he changed his mind when Noah pointed out that raccoons were often associated with criminals. As a homage to his favourite marvel character (yes, even punks read a few comics now and then), Duncan decided to call himself… **Rocket Raccoon**.

Courtney, having sat by and waited to see what Gwen and Duncan were turned into first, decided to go next. She'd been a little reluctant considering how the Mutagen resembled green gello (which she hated with a passion), but a quick push from Chef soon put an end to that.

First, her arms extended out and her hands began to twist and morph, until they'd both turned into snake heads. Then, Courtney's pants were torn to shreds as her legs merged together, before lengthening out into a long, serpentine tail. Finally, her ears vanished while her nose shrank into slit nostrils, and her jaws and mouth widened as Courtney let out an intimidating hiss, revealing massive fangs and a forked snake-like tongue.

Upon exiting the chamber, she found that her skin had been replaced with tan coloured scales, her eyes had turned yellow with slit pupils and somehow, she was able to turn the snakes on her arms back to hands (albeit clawed ones). After she'd figured out how to stay upright, Courtney decided on the name… **Serpentina**.

And then there was Noah, who just wanted to get it over with and simply jumped right in. Like with Tyler, Noah's hands and feet turned into bird talons, although Noah's were a lot sharper and deadly looking than the chicken jocks. Also like Tyler, he started sprouting feathers all over his body, even replacing his hair with feathers in the same style.

That's where the similarities ended; when Noah's mouth and nose turned into a beak, it curved straight down and ended with a sharp point. Not to mention, his back started bulging outward…before two, huge, feathery wings burst out, only slightly smaller than Gwen's. And finally, after he left the chamber, everyone saw that his feathers were a mixture of browns and his eyes had doubled in size and turned amber.

Surprisingly satisfied with his new look, Noah decided to call himself… **Night Eyes**.

* * *

After a couple of hours had gone by, there was only one contestant left: Harold. Bridgette was currently in the chamber undergoing her own mutation, and if the fish tail her legs just turned into was anything to go by, there was a decent idea of what she might be turning into.

As he waited for the surfer girl to finish, Harold glanced over at the other campers…

Geoff was right beside him, staring at the chamber in nervous anticipation. The party kangaroo was practically hopping on the spot when his girlfriend released a mixture of a scream and a squeak.

Alejandro was trying to woo Heather, trying to get her to forgive him. Judging by the black beauty's sneer, the fox was still in the dog house.

Tyler was sitting in a chair away from the group, still shivering while a slightly confused Lindsay tried to cheer him up. As you can imagine, she wasn't doing so well.

Cody was putting his new agility to work by dodging his way around Sierra, the mantis girl not realising that if she tried to hug her crush now, she'd probably impale him.

Duncan and Gwen were teasing each other over their new looks, much to a hissing Courtney's displeasure.

Noah (who'd figured out how to use his new wings) had flown up into the rafters for some privacy. He was currently shaking his head in exasperation, as he watched Justin posing in his new form for a gushing Beth.

After zipping about the lab like a toddler on a sugar rush, Izzy had perched herself atop of Owen's shoulders. The hippo boy was blushing and grinning up a storm, much to a smirking Trent's amusement.

Eva had somehow convinced DJ to an arm wrestling match. Surprisingly the elephant boy was putting up a good fight, his trunk match Eva's arm perfectly.

And Ezekiel, who had foolishly invaded Leshawna's personal space, was now pinned to the floor and scrabbling to get away. The sassy lioness growled as she glared down at Ezekiel, her claws out and ready to shred.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Okay, this is probably going to take some getting used to, -" Gwen said to herself, flexing out her wings in the cabins limited space. "- But all things considered, it could've been way worse. An albino vampire bat? Works for me!" She finished with a slight grin.

' _Kssht'_ "Now I know why that Vial was so easy to find. Man, Chris really is a sick (beep)er!" Muttered a half distraught, half angry Tyler.

' _Kssht'_ "I'm kinda bummed about getting turned into a frog, but it could be worse!" Trent said with a smile, which soon twisted into a grimace "Just take a look at Ezekiel…"

' _Kssht'_ "Okay, so I've been turned into a hybrid of man and hippo; one of the deadliest creatures on the planet, and now I have to compete with over twenty other deadly mutants." Owen recapped with a blank face…with was soon replaced with excitement. "This is gonna be awesome! WHOOOHOOO! _'Pfft!'_ hehehe~".

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Unfortunately, the home-schooled roach's miserable existence was spared as the Mutagen chamber glowed brightly, drawing everyone's attention. Bridgette's transformation was complete! Having retrieved what he was looking for, Jay returned to his console and pulled the release lever. Seconds later, Bridgette groaned as she tried to pull herself up, giving everyone a clear look at her.

Bridgette's skin was now a mixture of dark and light greys, a subtle wave pattern separating the shades. Her hands were relatively unchanged besides being webbed now, but the back of her hoodie had torn open to make way for a dorsal fin, that curved backward in a crescent shape. Her head had gone through quite a few changes; three more fins, similar to the one on her back, now protruded from the top of her head and where her ears used to be. Her nose had been replaced with a small blowhole just in front of her top fin, and her teeth had all sharpened to a point. Plus, as mentioned before, her legs had been replaced with a muscular, flipper-like tail.

Geoff hopped over in a flash and looped his girlfriends arm around his neck, hoisting her up into a sitting position.

"Hey, you okay there Bridge? Nothing feels off?" He asked gently.

Bridgette rubbed her forehead and opened her mouth to answer, but promptly snapped it shut when her fingers glanced over her new blowhole. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she took in all her new features; from the fins on her head to the tail in place of her legs.

"I-I-I'm a-a-a…" she stuttered.

"A dolphin, by the looks of it. Just be thankful you're a mammal, or you wouldn't be able to breathe." Said Jay as he walked over, carrying something under his arm. A closer revealed that they were a pair of robotic yet feminine looking legs, connected by a metallic waistband.

Geoff and Bridgette gave the scientist some skewed looks. "Uh, dude?" Asked Geoff.

"What's with the, uh, legs?" Bridgette finished, pointing at said legs.

Jay glanced at the legs. "What, these? Oh, I made them just in case someone ended up a little…handicapped, you could say."

He knelt down and slipped the waistband over the end of Bridgette's tail, hiking it up towards her waist. "Now it's going to take some getting used to, but eventually you won't be able to tell the difference between your real legs, and these ones." He explained, making sure that the legs were positioned right before pushing a button on the side.

Bridgette gave a gasp of surprise when the waistband suddenly shrank to a tighter fit, and the legs twitched once, then twice, before shooting straight out…and nailing the unfortunate scientist right in the face!

"GAH! Me schnozz!" Jay cried as he reeled back, clutching his nose.

Chris, Duncan and Chef burst into laughter, while most of the campers grew amused smirks and grins. Jay may not have been as bad as Chris, but he HAD turned most of them into hideous mutants.

Bridgette leapt to her new feet, subconsciously keeping her balance. "Holy crap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!" She turned to her boyfriend, "Geoff, back me up here!"

But Geoff was no help at all; he was too busy trying (and failing) to hold in his own chuckles.

Jay rubbed his nose for a moment, waving off Bridgette's apologies. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry about it." He exclaimed. "Look, just pick a name for yourself, and I'll let it slide!"

The surfer girl paused, and put a hand on her chin as she puzzled to herself. She wasn't normally creative when it came to names, but there was something that came to mind when it came to her favourite animal. "Um, how does, **Delphini** , sound?" She asked.

Jay shot Chris a questioning look. In response, Chris simply gave a halfhearted thumbs up. "Good enough for me." He said, flippantly.

While Bridgette rejoined the rest of the campers with Geoff, Chris cleared his throat and directing his smirking gaze to the last non-mutated contestant.

" _Ahem!_ You know the drill dude. Just hand over your Vial and head on up." He said, throwing a thumb at the chamber.

Harold gulped, nervously eyeing the Vial in his hands. "Uh, I don't know man. What if I have some kind of allergic reaction to that stuff? Or what if it messes with some of my skills?" He protested.

Jay just gave him a deadpan stare. "One, I've seen your list of allergies, so I know for a fact you won't have a reaction. Two, you probably will lose a couple of skills, but you'll be needing any you _GAIN_ if you want to make through this season. So, -" he jabbed his finger at the tank, "-get bloody going!"

"B-B-But, but…!" Harolds new protest was put on hold when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Turning around, he met the irritated gaze of a certain sassy lioness.

"Dangit String Bean! Just get it over with already!" snapped Leshawna. "We all went through with it, now it's _your_ turn!"

The dweeb gave a nervous nod to his crush. Looking at the others, he noticed Duncan and Geoff smirking in amusement, no surprise there. On the other hand, Trent, DJ, Justin and Cody were giving him several supportive gestures.

"Come on, man! You got this!" Cried DJ.

"If I of all people can do this, there's no reason why you can't!" Said Justin.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Cody cheered. The monkey boy had actually managed to balance himself on his tail, and was giving his friend some thumbs up with not only his hands, but also his feet.

Harold gave the Mutagen chamber one last nervous look, before deciding to just man up and deal with it. "Alright, up I go." Leshawna's annoyed scowl melted into a smile, and she patted Harold on the back.

The nerd handed Jay his Vial and headed for the elevator, taking it up to the second floor and moving over to the pit. The Mutagens glow illuminated his face and caused his glasses to shine bright green, but it did nothing to hide his trepidation.

"U-Uh, any last-minute advice before I jump?" Harold shouted down to the hosts.

Chris shrugged and shook his head. He didn't care what happened as long as it got good ratings. Jay on the other hand, decided to humour the dweeb.

"If I were you, I'd keep my legs straight on the way in and out!"

Frowning in confusion, Harold shrugged of the 'weird' advice and looked down at the pit again, took a deep breath, and jumped.

' _Splash!'_

Seconds later, the nerd's silhouette appeared in the ooze, and the mutation began.

First, Harold's shoes burst open as his feet, along with his hands, became large four-toed claws. Then a long, serpentine tail sprouted from his back, extending several feet in length before curling in on itself. His head swelled and stretched into a reptilian and two ridged fins grew on the back of his head. Finally, Harold opened his now wide mouth, to allow a huge tongue to extend, several times longer than his own body!

Harold floated in the Mutagen nearly motionless as the process came to a finish, his tongue slowly retracting back into his mouth. Jay pulled the release lever and the Mutagen poured out from the tank, bringing the dweeb down with it. Unfortunately, …

'CLANG!' " **AAARRRGGGHHHH!** "

…he didn't have a pleasant landing.

Every male in the peanut gallery winced in pain, some even covered their own privates in phantom pain.

"Oooohohoho! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" Chris commented, torn between sympathy and humour. Beside him, Chef nodded in agreement, gritting his teeth as he heard the nerd's groans of agony.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Oooh!" Duncan winced and covered his own privates, hissing through his teeth. "Normally, I'd be laughing my ass off if something like that happened. But thanks to Courtney, _~shiver~_ I know all too well how much it hurts."

' _Kssht'_ Harold was sitting on the floor, the only visible parts of him were the fins on his head and his tail.

"Why?!" He half-groaned, half-yelled. "Why does this keep happening to me-he-he?!

 **(End Confession Cam)**

Jay muttered to himself as he trudged over to the panels, shaking his head as listened to Harold groaning.

"I warned you! I bloody told you, didn't I?! I specifically said 'keep your legs straight on your way in and out', but did you listen to me?! No!" The frustrated scientist rubbed his nose and heaved a sigh of annoyance. "Listen to me next time, or else you might get an even _worse_ blow to the bits'n'bobs!"

"Uuuurrrgh. Okay, okay, I got it already! Go _~cough~ ~cough~_ , Gosh!" Said/groaned Harold, as he pushed aside the panels.

Harold's skin had been replaced with purple scales, which were slower changing to a shade of green. His feet now resembled his hands like Cody, only they were down to four digits and tipped with claws. The structure of his body had gone from scrawny to lean, with a long, slim tail extending from his rear end, before curling into a spiral.

And then came his head; it had extended into an oval shaped snout, with two large fins in place of his hair and ears, and a small horn where his nose used to be. Harold's mouth stretched half the length of his head, and because it was currently wide open, his new tongue was hanging three feet out. Finally, his eyes were several times bigger and completely covered by his eyelids, except for his pupils.

A quick glance down at his feet revealed his glasses, which had broken in half when his head changed.

"A Chameleon huh?" Said Chris, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "Well, at least you'll have no trouble _blending in_ now, hahaha!"

"Hahahahaaa! Good one!" Laughed Izzy as she clutched her stomach.

Judging by the deadpan looks from everyone else, even Chef, they didn't agree.

Chris' grin held for a moment, before dropping into a scowl as he slouched, his tail flopping to the floor.

"…You losers wouldn't know real talent anyway." Shaking his head, Chris perked right back up and turned a charming (coughbullshitcough) grin on the recovering reptile. "Anyway, Harold pick a name already so we can get this all over with already!"

Harold fell into a thinking pose, his tail swaying in thought. He wanted something that sounded cool, sounded smart, but at the same time was relevant to a chameleon. Then he had it.

"I'll call myself, **Spectrum-scales**. Why, because chameleons are capable of changing the colour of their scales, to anything on the colour spectrum. Additionally, …"

"Don't care dude, I just wanted the name." Snapped an uninterested Chris, shoeing the lizard nerd away.

Once Harold was back among the others, Chris' signature grin made a comeback. "Well, looks like that's everyone. Thanks for cooperating guys!"

"Finally, -" Jay muttered as he looked at a screen on his console. "-all those mutations nearly drained my whole Mutagen supply. _~sigh~_ Looks like I'm going to be busy tonight." He sighed in resignation.

"While Jay laments about his likely sleepless night, let's move on to the last order of business, shall we?" Said Chris.

"What?!" Cried DJ, "What now?!"

"Oh nothing, just deciding what the teams are, that's all." Replied the host, much to the contestant's relief.

"Now, team A will be…"

"…El Zorro," The sly fox smirked and walked away from the group.

"…Serpentina," Courtney rolled her eyes and slithered over to join her new teammate.

"… _Rocket Raccoon_ ," the ring-tailed reprobate scowled, which was equally matched by the slit-eyed glare he received from Courtney as he walked over.

"…Kody-Kong," Cody grinned and (showing of a bit) backflipped his way to his teammates, earning both rolled eyes and impressed looks.

"…Delphini," Bridgette smiled and wobbled her way over; she was still unused to the robot legs.

"…Kickback,", "Whoo! Righteous!" Cried Geoff, hopping to his girlfriend in an instant.

"…Mantina," The fangirl squealed in joy and lunged for a terrified Cody. Everyone, even Chris and Chef, winced in sympathy when the mantis girls spiked arms finally caught their primate prey.

"… ' _AHEM!'_ Uh anyways, Nutcase," the crazy whooped, and suddenly she was sitting on a piece of machinery close to her teammates, her thumbs blurred as she twiddled them at high speed.

"…Behemoth,", "WHOOOOOO!" The oaf cried as charged over, accidentally running over an ill-prepared Alejandro, who growled under his breath.

"…Night Eyes," Noah simply gave an uncaring shrug as he took his place.

…and finally, HipHop!" While Trent went to join his team, Chris was on the receiving end of two deadly glares.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you!" Snarled Gwen, her wings flared out in anger.

"Real smooth Chris, separating me and Pasty while sticking me with the psycho ex!" Duncan snarked in agreement.

Courtney hissed, indignant. Seconds later, Duncan found himself wrapped up by two snakes who, along with Courtney, were glaring daggers at him.

"What wasssss that?!" Courtney hissed, her tongue flickering like a real snake. "I am no psssssycho, you criminal! I'm not the one who got sssssick kicksssss from not only cheating on me, but doing ssssso with sssssomeone I thought wasssss my friend!"

"Oh, come on Princess!" Duncan snarled back, baring his fangs. "Even if I hadn't cheated with Gwen, I still would've dumped you! Maybe if you weren't so high maintenance, I never would've even considered it!"

Gwen tried to pull Duncan away, but Courtney's tail lashed out like a whip, driving the bat girl away.

The snake and raccoon continued the glaring contest, but were interrupted when two, huge, meaty hands grabbed them by the back of their heads. They turned to hiss and snarl at the interloper, but were frozen in fear when they met Chef's angry gaze.

"Either you two maggots cut out right now, or I'll throw you BOTH across the room! IS THAT CLEAR!"

" **Y-Y-Yes sir!** "

With that, the veteran bull dropped both mutant teens on their rear ends, before returning to his boss's side and giving him a nod.

"Thank you, Chef. Now as I was saying, before I was _interrupted_ , -" Chris cast a glare at the three campers in question. "-your team will be known as, the **Bebop Warthogs**!

Jay halfheartedly pressed a button, which caused the screen to lower itself again. This time, it displayed a red circle with a picture of an anthropomorphic warthog head, complete with a nose ring, a Mohawk and visor-style shades.

The newly christened Bebop Warthogs gave mixture of looks and comments about their name and flag, but Chris ignored them in favour of the remaining contestants.

"Meanwhile, the rest of you will be team B, the **Rocksteady** **Rhinos**!"

The screen changed, now showing a green circle with an anthropomorphic Rhino head, with a cigar in its teeth, a scar over its eye, and a military helmet on top of its head.

Once again, the teams name and symbol drew mixed opinions.

 **(Confession Cam)**

' _Kssht'_ "Bebop Warthogs? Rocksteady Rhinos?" Noah asked with a raised eyebrow, then shook his head in pity. "I think Chris is starting to lose his touch."

' _Kssht'_ Cody sat on the toilet with his arms and legs crossed. "Not the _coolest_ names he could've picked but hey, they could've been worse, right?" He asked, shrugging his legs.

' _Kssht'_ Gwen sat with her hands on her hips. "Okay, if the fact that we've been dragged into another season of this stupid show, the fact that we've all been turned into mutants, or the fact that my boyfriends been teamed up with his ex didn't confirm it, then these stupid team names do; this season, is gonna suck." She ranted.

 **(End Confession Cam)**

"Well with the teams decided, looks like we're done for today campers!" Chris announced, and the contestants cheered and gave sighs of relief. Chris grinned, he couldn't wait to put these losers through all he had planned for the season. For now, though…

"Okay campers, off to the cabins to pick your bunks, and I'll see you in the morning!" Then Chris' smile became a smirk, "Better get a good rest tonight, 'cause come tomorrow, we'll be putting you through some of most gruelling and straight-up mind-boggling challenges you could ever think of, and then some!"

"But for now…" Chris chirped, ignoring the scared looks he was receiving. "Pleasant dreams!"

* * *

(Team Cabins)

The two teams made their way to their respective cabins, Bebop's on the left and Rocksteady's on the right.

"Okay, listen up!" Shouted Heather. She was trying to hold herself tall and firm, but was failing thanks to her new legs. "I think we should set up some ground rules."

"Your joking, right?" Barked an incredulous Leshawna. "After all the weird stuff, we've just been through!"

The sassy cat got up in the black beauty's face, glaring daggers. "In case those big ol' eyes o' yours missed it, some of us have more important things to worry about than _ground rules_ , you spoiled little daddy's girl!" She pointed to her face. "Case in point, whenever I get my hair did now, I gotta get my whole body did! What we need right now, is to get some dang rest!"

Before she could say anything else, she was pushing away by Heather's spider legs. "Back off, Pussy cat! You think you've got problems? I was the first one dropped in that gunk!" Heather hissed, her eyes gleamed a ruby red.

Leshawna just glared right back. "Yeah, and yet despite how much of a big pain in the booty you've been, you got the best deal!" She retorted, gesturing to the queen bee's still-attractive body.

Heather glanced down at herself, right eyebrows raised and adorning a half-smirk. "Well, can't argue there~." She preened, but then herself serious. "But regardless, we need to establish some rules around here, or things will just get out of hand!"

But the sassy cat wouldn't relent. The other Rhinos sat back and watched the back and forth argument, before Tyler couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's it!" He marched up to the girls. "Hey! Listen u-"

" **STAY OUT OF THIS!** " The girls snarled in unison, drawing a "BACAWK!" of fear from Tyler, who hid himself behind Lindsay. The bunny girl patted the ruffled jock on the head, slowly calming him down.

"Whoa, whoa, easy girls!" DJ said. He reached over and gently pulled the spider and lioness apart. "Look, we're all pretty shaken up, but there's no need to get all bent outta shape about it!"

"What he said." Harold commented as he slipped around his pachyderm pal. "Look, you've both got a pretty good point…" He looked at Leshawna. "We DO need to set down some guidelines to keep order, but at the same time…" Now he looked at Heather. "We DO need to get some rest. All of us are wiped out from today, and who knows what Chris is going to put us through tomorrow!"

The nerd took a couple steps back. "I say we just go to bed, get some rest, and figure out the rules in the morning when we can all thinks straight. Sound good?" Harold proposed, crossing his arms.

The two rivals glared at each other, before turning away and letting out a frustrated and united "Fine!"

The other Rhinos sighed in relief. Crisis averted.

"Trouble in paradise, mi amore?" Came the familiar voice of a certain Mexican fox. The Rhinos turned to see the Latina Vulpes leaning against the wall of the Warthogs' cabin. His fellow teammates were absent, likely already inside.

While Leshawna, Harold, DJ and the others decided to ignore Alejandro and go settle in, Heather just smirked.

"Nothing I can't deal with. Besides, it's not me that should be worried, it's _you_!" She strutted over to the smirking fox, one of her legs reaching out to playfully trail down his chest. "Better keep on your toes, _El Zorro_. Because after that little stunt of yours today, _Octavia's looking for some payback! ~_ " She purred with a devilish grin.

Alejandro's tail twitched for a moment, but otherwise he didn't openly react to Heathers sensual display. Instead, he simply gave an amused chuckle.

"Oh really? In that case I wish you the best of luck, not that it'll help." He turned to walk away, but not before throwing another charming smirk over his shoulder. "Buenos Noches, mi Belleza Negra!" (3)

As the Latino teen walked away, Heather just smirked right back. "Pleasant dreams, you backstabbing fox." And with that, she walked into the cabin to join her teammates.

* * *

(The Docks)

Chris stood out on the docks, facing the camera.

"Well, there you have it folks!" Said Chris. "Our contestants have arrived, had their first challenge, and have turned into mutants!"

"And before anyone gets any funny ideas, this is all perfectly legal!" He held up a contract. "Meaning, we're completely allowed to do stuff like this! So, buzz off!"

Chris cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, the campers had better sleep well, because boy do we have a TON of stuff waiting for 'em this season!

Will they be able to adapt to their new body's? Will they be able to work together after what's happened in the past? (Duncan and Courtney)"

He then threw a glare offscreen. "Will my stingy co-host turn me back to normal already!"

"Go to hell, you stinky b(beep)r!" Jay shouted back.

Chris kept up his glare for a second before turning a grin at the camera. "All will be revealed next time on…

Total! Drama! Mutation!"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

(1) Reference to Pulverizer/Mutagen man

(2) Spanish for: The fox.

(3) Good night, my Black Beauty.

* * *

 **AN: Well, it took me forever, but here's the next chapter, as promised.**

 **And I'd like to give a special shout out to Ella le Hissy, without whom, this chapter would not be here. Thanks a ton!**

 **Additionally, I've put up a poll on my profile; It lists all of the story ideas I've thought of so far, so you can decide which one I start next.**

 **And if anyone is interested, I'm looking for an artist to draw the characters in the mutated state.**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


	5. AN

**AN: Hey guys,**

 **I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, but that's mostly because I've been working on a couple of new ones.**

 **There's a poll on my profile page for which one I should start next, but it hasn't had much votes coming through.**

 **Here's a full list of them, with more explanatory summaries:**

* * *

A Reptile Rises: When Ribato Shuryo dies and is reborn in the world of My Hero Academia, he decides to puts his new Lizard-man quirk to good use.

Trouble is, will he be able to become a hero he dreams of being, when his quirk runs the risk of making him more _animal_ than man!

* * *

Buster of Zero: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière didn't expect to summon a supposed ghost hunter for a familiar, nor did she expect the army of vengeful spirits that came with him.

Now, Rookie needs to train Louise and her classmates into decent Ghostbusters fast, or the land of Tristain will be turned into a living nightmare beyond imagination!

No pressure, right?

* * *

In Another World with my Smartphone and an Altered Beast: Touya wasn't the only one to get struck by lightning; a British young man named Jake Hearn suffered the same fate.

Now, both of them have been sent to a brand-new world, each with their own unique gift; Touya with his Smartphone, and Jake with something a little more…bestial, in nature.

* * *

Magi and Seekers, Djinn and Titans: After winding up in an entirely new world after a trip into some forgotten ruins, Seeker Jordan Hunter will be in for one hell of an adventure.

With Bandits, Slavers, Mercenaries, Beasts, not to mention Magi and Djinn!

This, is gonna be fun!

* * *

The Triple-Strike Rider: When the Dragon Riders are captured by Dagur after discovering the Dragon Eye, they are saved by a mysterious figure garbed in strange armour, wielding very unique weapons, and mounting a scorpion-like dragon with three, barbed tails.

Who is this mysterious rider? For what reason did he save them? And why does he glare at the flaming fist clan marking with so much venom?

* * *

 **Well, there's your options!**

 **If any of these ideas catch your eye, be sure to vote on the poll, comment in the reviews, or PM me.**

 **Until next time, cheerio!**


End file.
